La persona ideal
by Luckela Kino
Summary: Una historia en la que el amor comenzara de una manera inesperada, una rivalidad entre "hermanas", unos hermanos sobre protectores pero de lo mas lindos, y un amor imposible, ¿o no? ¿podrá Makoto manejar estas situaciones?
1. Chapter 1

"**LA PERSONA IDEAL"**

CAP 1. NO ESTES TRISTE

Era una noche en la que la luna parecía no querer salir, un auto negro iba a toda velocidad sobre la carretera que lleva a las afueras de Tokio.

- ¡Porfavor Serenity deja esta locura!.- Exclamaba un hombre de cabello castaño, que iba en el asiento trasero del automóvil.

- No entiendes Yuyin, esta mujer es la que no nos deja ser feliz.- contestaba una mujer peliplateada, la cual iba conduciendo.- dijiste que si ella no estuviera seriamos felices juntos

- ¡no digas locuras¡ yo jamás diría eso, aunque Mizuki no estuviese no me fijaría en ti.

- ¡CALLATE!.- grito Serenity enloquecida.- tenemos una niña, como puedes decir que no te fijarías en mi.- dijo la mujer peliplateada.

- ¡Tu me engañaste! ¿¡Piensas que no se lo que realmente paso!.- exclamaba Yuyin

- Te matare basura y luego acabare con tus hijos, uno por uno.- gritaba Serenity ignorando a Yuyin y dirigiéndose a la mujer que iba en el asiento del copiloto.- Comenzare por el mayor hasta llegar a la pequeña niñita que tanto aman, ella será la ultima y vera sufrir a sus amados hermanitos, eh visto en la tele que les quitan los dedos yo podría quitarles la mano completa o también podría sacar…

- ¡MALDITA! No te atrevas a tocar a mis hijos.- exclamo Mizuki dándole un fuerte golpe con el puño en el rostro de la mujer. Serenity al sentir el golpe perdió el control del automóvil por unos segundos, luego tomo nuevamente el timón del auto y saco una cuchilla de la bolsa que llevaba en sus piernas.- ¿te crees muy valiente verdad Mizuki?.- la mujer se le fue encima a Mizuki queriendo herirla pero Yuyin la detuvo, en ese instante escucharon la bocina de un camión, Serenity volvió a ver hacia adelante trato de esquivar el camión pero era demasiado tarde, se escucho el crujido de el hierro doblándose, los vidrios quebrándose.

…

Abuelita ¿ya van a regresar mis papitos? Quiero que mi papi me lea un cuento.- decía una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños ondulados hasta los hombros y hermosos ojos verde.

- ¡Yo te lo leo Mako!.- exclamo un niño de cabello negro azabache.

- a ti te cuesta mucho leer Darien ¡yo se lo leeré!.- dijo un niño de cabello castaño.-

- Yo ya puedo leer Neflite, ya tengo 10 años.- dijo el pequeño Darien muy entusiasta.

- si pero soy el mayor, tengo 15 años así que me corresponde a mi leer el cuento a Makoto mientras nuestro padre no esta.

- ¡dejen de pelear! Yo no quiero que me lo lean ustedes, yo quiero que mi papito me lo lea.- decía la pequeña Makoto molesta.

- pero Mako yo te lo quería leer

El timbre de el teléfono interrumpió a los niños, la abuela de los niños tomo el teléfono.

- ¡Buenas noches!

- si, ella habla… no, ¡no puede ser! Debe haber un error, ¿en donde están? Esta bien voy para ahí.

- Luna, prepara a los niños, ponles abrigos y dile a Artemis que prepare el auto.- ordeno la señora de cabellos blancos.

- ¿Piensa salir a estas horas señora?.- pregunto confundida la joven llamada Luna.

- si Luna, haz lo que te dije date prisa.- termino de decir la señora, Luna tomo a los niños de las manos y subió las escaleras.

- En 15 minutos los niños estaban listos, Artemis había escuchado que tenia que preparar el auto, así que estaba en la puerta esperándolos, la señora subió al auto con sus 5 nietos y salieron de la mansión.

…

El auto en el que se conducían perdió el control trataron de esquivar el camión, pero fue imposible se paso llevando la parte de el copiloto e hizo que el automóvil diera 3 vueltas.- Termino de decir el oficial que estaba a cargo.- La mujer que conducía murió en el instante, las otras dos personas.- el doctor hizo una pausa.- es cuestión de tiempo.- termino de decir el doctor.- los dos están conscientes y han pedido ver a sus hijos ¿ellos están presentes?

- Si son ellos.- dijo la señora señalando a los sus 5 nietos que jugaban con Luna.

- quizá seria mejor que solo entrara el mayor, no creo que sea bueno para los demás entrar a ver a sus padres.- explicaba el doctor.

- van a entrar todos doctor, será la ultima vez que los vean, sus padres han pedido verlos si es su ultimo deseo se los voy a cumplir.- dijo muy determinada la señora

- como usted prefiera señora.- contesto el doctor luego se dirigió con la familia indicándoles donde estaba la habitación de cada uno de los padres.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba, postrada en una cama, una mujer de cabello negro, miro entrar a los pequeños, su rostro se ilumino al verlos, los niños inmediatamente se acercaron a ella Neflyte contenía las lagrimas al igual que sus otros 3 hermanos.

- Mamá, ¡no nos dejes porfavor! Exclamaba un pequeño niño de ojos azules de cabello negro, casi idéntico a Darien.

- No te preocupes Zafiro, yo siempre voy a estar con ustedes.- Mizuki dejo escapar una lagrima.

- Mami ¿porque lloras?.- pregunto la pequeña Makoto

- mi niña linda, siempre te esperamos con mucho amor, tus hermanos tu papito y tu abuelita. Yo ya no voy a estar con ustedes físicamente, pero si espiritualmente.

- Neflite, Seiya, Darien, Zafiro mis príncipes, nunca olviden que los amo, porfavor ahora ustedes cuidaran de su hermanita ella aun es muy pequeña y necesitara de ustedes siempre, cuídenla, ayúdenla a encontrar su felicidad, no permitan que nadie la haga sufrir, pero también busquen su felicidad mis niños, cuídense el uno al otro y obedezcan a su abuelita, ámenla mucho, tanto como a su hermanita porfavor cuídense mucho y siempre recuerden que el mayor regalo de mi vida ah sido ser su madre.- terminaba de decir Mizuki.

- Los niños lloraban desconsoladamente.- Mamá nosotros te prometemos cuidar a Makoto, la haremos lo mas feliz que puede nunca dejaremos que nadie la haga sufrir, te prometemos que nunca derramara una lagrima que no sea de felicidad.- termino de decir Neflyte.

- Si mamita no te preocupes.- exclamaron los otros 3 niños al unisonó.- ahora vayan con su papito, seguramente los quiere ver.

Los niños se despidieron de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y salieron de la habitación, la abuela sabia que eran muy pequeños para ponerlos en esta situación, pero también sabia que los niños eran muy fuertes y que sabrían sobrellevar las circunstancias, para la pequeña Makoto seria mas difícil no sabia si seria bueno que ella entrara a ver a su padre, la niña tenia un lazo muy especial con el, pero sabia que Makoto era a la persona que el mas quería ver en ese momento, pero a pesar de eso decidió dejar a Makoto con Luna, Makoto comenzó a llorar.- No por favor abuela Nanami quiero ver a mi papito, ¡quiero verlo!.- decía entre llanto y gritos la pequeña Mako. Finalmente Nanami se dirigió con Makoto y sus otros nietos al cuarto en el que estaba su hijo Yuyin, al entrar vieron al hombre de cabellos castaños con muchas heridas, Makoto salió corriendo hacia la cama de su padre.- ¡papito despierta! ¿que te paso?.- preguntaba la pequeña niña con lagrimas en sus ojos. Yuyin abrió sus ojos encontrándose con el pequeño rostro de su princesa.

- Mi pequeña, no llores estoy bien.- respondía Yuyin con una cálida sonrisa.

- ¿Papito porque viniste al doctor? ¿ te duele el estomago? ¿Es porque no quieres ir mañana a trabajar?

- si mi niña es por eso, pero no le digas a tu madre, que seguro me delatara.- contestaba Yuyin sonriendo.

- Mi mami también esta enferma, le pidió a mis hermanos que me cuiden, parece que se ira de viaje y no me quiere llevar.- decía la dulce niña con un tono triste

- Mi niña tu mami y yo nos iremos de viaje, no nos vamos a ver por un largo tiempo, pero tu te quedaras con tus hermanos.- explicaba Yuyin con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- ¿papito pero quien me leerá mi cuento en la noche?

- Lo hará Neflite, sabes que el te quiere mucho.- contestaba Yuyin dirigiéndose a su hijo mayor.

- pero el no hace las voces de los personajes, solo lo lee, no grita como la princesa, ni habla como el príncipe, tu siempre haces las voces de cada uno.

- te aseguro que si lo hará mi niña.- le decía Yuyin acariciando la cabeza de su niñita.

- Neflite porfavor cuida a tu hermanita, sabes que ella es el tesoro mas grande de nuestra familia.- decía Yuyin mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo mayor.

- Si papá, ¡te lo juro!.- contestaba Neflite con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Seiya porfavor, pórtate bien, también te encargo a la pequeña Makoto, es tu única hermana, trata de hacerla feliz siempre.

- No te preocupes papá.- Contestaba Seiya con su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

- Darien, no permitas que nadie le haga daño a Makoto, no permitas que ella llore.

- No padre, te prometo que nadie le hará daño, nunca lo voy a permitir.- decía el pequeño muy decidido.

- Zafiro, siempre ayuda a tu hermanita y no pelees con Darien.

- Así lo hare padre, te juro que mi hermanita siempre será lo mas importante para todos nosotros.

- La abuela Nanami se acerco finalmente a su hijo depositando un beso en la frente de Yuyin.- Mi niño, nos volveremos a ver, no te preocupes que tus hijos serán felices no les faltara nada.

- Gracias madre. Pero…- Yuyin hizo una pausa la cual su madre entendió.- No te preocupes a ella tampoco le faltara nada.- contesto la señora.- Gracias madre, te agradezco por haberme dado la vida dile a Mizuki que la amo, que siempre la he amado, que donde quiera que vayamos siempre estaremos juntos, porfavor madre díselo.- decía Yuyin con desesperación en su voz.

- te aseguro que ella lo sabe hijo.- contestaba Nanami con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Makoto abrazaba a su padre fuertemente, como si fuera la última vez que lo pudiera hacer, Yuyin abrazo fuertemente a su hija, le dio beso en su pequeña mejilla, mi princesa, siempre has sido lo mas importante en mi vida, no sabes cuando te amo.

- ¿Papito vas a morir verdad? Te lo dijeron los médicos ¿cierto?.- preguntaba Mako con su voz temblorosa y lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- No mi princesa, no voy a morir, Dios que es tan grande no permitiría que me alejara de lo que mas amo en el mundo.- respondía Yuyin.- pero si yo muriera, no te dejaría sola mi niña, desde el cielo buscaría la manera de comunicarme contigo, cuando una suave y fresca brisa roce tus mejillas seré yo dándote un beso.

- ¡Papito me vas a dejar! No lo hagas porfavor.- exclamaba la pequeña llorando, mientras sus hermanos lloraban al escuchar hablar de esa forma a su padre.

- mi princesa no puedes imaginarte cuanto lamento no poder permanecer a tu lado, no poder celebrar cada cumpleaños contigo, mi pequeña, perdóname princesa.- dijo Yuyin, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su princesa.- ¡Hasta siempre mi princesa!.- susurro Yuyin al oído de Makoto.- los aparatos comenzaron a sonar, Makoto sintió como su padre dejaba de abrazarla.- papito no me dejes porfavor, prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos, porque lo olvidaste, porfavor levántate, vámonos a casa y me lees un cuento, porfavor papito yo te quiero, no me dejes, me voy a portar bien, ya no voy a llorar cuando me caiga porfavor papito.- la niña estaba histérica, no paraba de llorar, y de gritar, la abuela la tomo en sus brazos pero la niña la golpeo sin querer en el rostro por lo que uno de los enfermeros la tomo y la saco.- ¿suéltenme! Yo quiero estar con mi papito, porfavor papito no me dejes llévame contigo, porfavor, no me dejes sola.- tuvieron que darle un sedante a la pequeña, ya que no podía controlarse.

- Nanami que se encontraba afuera recibió la noticia que su nuera había muerto, los pequeños Darien y Zafiro escucharon y comenzaron a llorar, ellos siempre habían sido muy apegados a su madre, Seiya y Neflite lloraron, pero se controlaban mas, Neflite pidió a su abuela que lo dejara estar con Makoto y Nanami accedió, el se quedo con Makoto mientras todos los preparativos para el funeral se hacían.

**Al siguiente día por la noche…**

Dentro de una exclusiva sala de funeraria se encontraba la familia Kino reunida, así como la familia Genji a la cual pertenecía la difunta Mizuki.

- Los 4 hijos mayores de la pareja estaban vestidos con sus trajes negros, la pequeña Makoto llevaba un vestido de color negro.

- ¿Mako quieres un vaso con agua?.- Preguntaba Neflite, Makoto no respondió, desde que había tenido el ataque de histeria la niña se negaba a hablar parecía que estuviese en su mundo, ni siquiera había vuelto a llorar, todos estaban preocupados pero consideraban que con el tiempo le pasaría.

- ¿Mako quieres un te?.- Pregunto Seiya

- ¿quieres que vayamos a dormir?.- Esta vez fue Zafiro el que pregunto

- o ¿quieres que juguemos contigo?.- pregunto Darien

Makoto no contesto nada, parecía que no fuera a ella a la que le hacían las preguntas, los 4 hermanos se miraron los unos a los otros, estaban preocupados, permanecieron por 15 minutos con Makoto pero entonces llegaron los compañeros de clases de los niños junto con sus maestras y los padres, los niños no querían dejar sola a Makoto pero la abuela Nanami les dijo que fueran educados y fueran a agradecer a sus amiguitos. Así que con un poco de inconformidad se dirigieron hacia sus compañeros.

- Darien, luego de haber permanecido con sus amiguitos decidió ir a ver a Makoto, pero al regresar al lugar donde Makoto se había quedado se dio cuenta que no estaba, el niño se preocupo y les fue a avisar a sus hermanos, los 4 niños comenzaron a buscarla, pero no lograban encontrarla…

…

- ¡No estés triste!.- dijo un niño de 11 años, cabello rubio y ojos azules, Makoto volvió a ver al niño, y luego desvió su mirada hacia el piso nuevamente.

- Sabes yo también perdí a mi abuelito hace 2 años, y también sufrí mucho.- dijo el pequeño mientras se sentaba junto a Makoto en la grada.- pero me eh dado cuenta que el aun esta conmigo, a veces cuando estoy triste me acuerdo mucho de el, entonces siento una brisa muy cálida y fresca, y es cuando me doy cuenta que el aun esta conmigo aunque no lo pueda ver.

Makoto dejo caer unas lágrimas, recordó las palabras de su padre el día en que falleció

El pequeño rubio extendió su mano secándole con su pañuelo las lagrimas a la niña.- la pequeña no pudo contenerse mas y lloro desconsoladamente, el niño la abrazo, ella también se aferro al pequeño.

- ¡Mako! exclamo Neflite, corriendo hacia donde estaba la niña, seguido por sus 3 hermanos, su abuela y otros familiares que al darse cuenta de la desaparición de la niña comenzaron a buscarla.

- ¿Makoto que tienes? ¿Que le hiciste?.- pregunto Neflite molesto lo cual hizo que el pequeño rubio se separara de Makoto, Neflite tomo de la camisa al rubio.

- ¡Suéltalo hermano!.- exclamo Darien

- ¡El es nuestro amigo Andrew!.- afirmaba Zafiro, Neflite vio dudoso a sus hermanos pero lo soltó.- ¿Qué le estabas haciendo a mi hermana? ¿Por qué Mako esta llorando?.- Preguntaba Neflite.

- Yo no le hice nada, ella esta sufriendo por sus papás… yo solo la estaba cuidando.- contestaba Andrew

- ¿Cuidando? Eso déjanoslo a nosotros.- exclamo Seiya

- Makoto salió corriendo a abrazar a Andrew, aferrándose a el, sus hermanos veían desconcertados la escena, como Makoto estaba reaccionando ante algo, no había hablado desde el día anterior, no lloraba, cuando sus familiares la abrazaban ella se quedaba inmóvil y ahora se aferraba a ese niño rubio que ni siquiera conocía.

- Gracias por cuidar a Makoto, Andrew.- dijo Zafiro. La abuela Nanami tomo en brazos a la pequeña Makoto, ella volvió a ver a Andrew, el pequeño le regalo una sonrisa.- "No estés triste pequeña Mako", la niña coloco su pequeña cabeza sobre el hombro de su abuela y cerro sus ojos, quedándose dormida.

Habían pasado 2 meses ya desde que los esposos Kino habían fallecido, los niños llegaban de clases como todos los días, pero ese día Andrew había sido invitado a comer a la casa de la familia Kino.

Los niños subieron corriendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Makoto, la pequeña niña de cabello castaño se encontraba en su cama acostada como todos los días.- ¡Makoto ya llegamos! Exclamo Neflite. Makoto estaba de espaldas, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando sus hermanos llegaban a verla a su cuarto ella nunca les respondía, no hablaba con nadie, desde hace un mes ella estaba asistiendo a terapia con la psicóloga, pero parecía que no estaba funcionando, ya que no había habido mejoría en su estado.

- Mako, ¿hoy si quieres jugar con nosotros? Pregunto Seiya.

- Vamos Mako, ¡juguemos como antes!- exclamaba Zafiro.

- Hoy ha venido un amigo a la casa Mako, si quieres podemos pedirle que juguemos con el Karaoke, ahora si estaremos los equipos, tres y tres ¿te parece?.- decía con entusiasmo Darien.

Makoto no respondía, seguía de espaldas, con los ojos cerrados.- creo que hoy tampoco quiere jugar.- dijo Seiya muy preocupado

- "No estés triste pequeña Mako".- la niña al escuchar esas palabras abrió sus ojos y se dio la vuelta despacio, el pequeño Andrew estaba frente a ella, ella recordaba como la noche de el funeral de sus padres, el había repetido las palabras que su papito le había dicho. Makoto bajo de su cama. Todos se quedaron extrañados, Makoto solo salía de su cama cuando la abuela Nanami la llevaba cargada hasta el jardín.

- ¿Makoto te pasa algo? ¿Quieres que te lleve al baño?.- preguntaba Neflite.- Makoto no le hizo caso y corrió hacia Andrew abrazándolo igual que la ultima vez, aferrándose a el. Los 4 hermanos no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo. Nanami entro justo en ese momento al cuarto, vio como Makoto abrazaba al pequeño Andrew.

Durante toda la tarde Makoto no regreso a su habitación se la paso sentada en el jardín, mientras Andrew hablaba con ella. Neflite, Seiya y los gemelos Darien y Zafiro estaban contentos de que su hermana estuviera fuera de su cuarto sin necesidad de que la abuela Nanami la tuviese que cargar para salir de la habitación.

- Andrew, ¡tus padres han llegado por ti!.- exclamaba la abuela Nanami.

- ¡Voy!.- contesto Andrew.- Me tengo que ir pequeña Mako, me gusto jugar contigo.- decía Andrew con una sonrisa. Mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia la casa, Makoto lo abrazo por detrás, Andrew se dio la vuelta y se agacho, No estés triste Mako, vendré a jugar otro día contigo.

Makoto asintió, y luego Andrew se dirigió a la casa, para despedirse de sus amigos.

- Adiós Andrew muchas gracias por jugar con mi hermanita.- decía Darien

- Si, discúlpanos los gemelos te trajeron para jugar y te la pasaste con la pequeña Mako.- decía Neflite.

- No se preocupen, realmente la pase bien con Makoto.- decía sinceramente Andrew.- ella extraña mucho a su padre, me dijo que cuando viajaban en el auto, siempre se pasaban todo el camino hablando sobre muñecas y programas de televisión.

- ¿Qué dijiste Andrew?.- pregunto Nanami.-

- ¿Makoto hablo contigo?.- preguntaron los 4 hermanos al unisonó

- Si, realmente le gusta hablar, es muy divertida.- continuaba Andrew

- Andrew te quiero pedir un favor.- decía la abuela Nanami

- ¿crees que puedes venir mas seguido a la casa? Y jugar con Makoto, veras, desde que los padres de Makoto murieron ella no ha hablado con nadie mas que contigo.

- ¿en serio?.- pregunto Andrew

- Así es Andrew, porfavor ven todos los días a la casa, te prometo que te ayudare con tus tareas.- exclamaba Neflite

- No es necesario, a mi me gusta hablar con la pequeña Mako, claro que voy a venir, solo que tengo que pedirle permiso a mis padres.- terminaba de decir Andrew

- no te preocupes Andrew yo hablare con ellos y les explicare la situación.- decía muy emocionada Nanami

…

5 años habían pasado desde el horrible accidente, Makoto ya tenía 10 años, los gemelos Darien y Zafiro tenían 15, Seiya tenía 18 y Neflite acababa de cumplir los 20 años.

Desde el día en que Nanami le había pedido a Andrew que llegara todos los días a la casa para conversar con su nieta, Makoto no había vuelto a encerrarse en su cuarto, ahora ya no solo hablaba con Andrew, ya hablaba con todos, incluso ya asistía con normalidad al colegio, había vuelto a ser la misma que era antes de el accidente.

Ese día Nanami, le había dicho a Andrew que ese día tendrían que tratar unos asuntos familiares por lo cual su visita no la podrían recibir, Andrew entendió, el asistía 2 veces por semana a la casa de los Kino, se había creado un lazo muy especial entre el y la pequeña Makoto, el la quería mucho, y al convivir tanto tiempo con los hermanos Kino, le habían contagiado la necesidad de protegerla, haciéndolo sentir a Makoto como su pequeña hermana.

- Abuela ¿Por qué no permitiste que Andrew viniera hoy? Pregunto Makoto.

- Es que hoy vamos a conocer a una persona muy especial.

- ¿De verdad? Pregunto Makoto.

- Así es Makoto ¿te acuerdas que cuando eras pequeña te quejabas por ser la única niña? .- pregunto Neflite.

- si me acuerdo ¿y que pasa con eso?

- Luna porfavor trae a la niña.- Ordeno la abuela Nanami.

- Si señora.- contesto Luna. Inmediatamente entro al cuarto una pequeña niña rubia con dos coletas.

- Makoto, Darien, Zafiro, les presento a su hermana Serena.- Dijo Nanami.

- Los niños se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras.- ¿Nuestra hermana?.- preguntaron los gemelos

- Así es Neflite y Seiya ya la conocían, hace dos meses la abuela de la pequeña Serena murió así que vendrá a vivir con nosotros, ella tiene 14 años casi la misma edad que los gemelos, así que deben de quererla como a Makoto.- explicaba Nanami.- ella es hija de su padre Yuyin.

- Makoto se acerco a la niña y la abrazo, la cual inmediatamente la empujo haciendo que Makoto se golpeara contra el piso.

- ¡Que estas haciendo niñita! Exclamo Darien.

- Serena, no vuelvas a lastimar a Makoto, ella es muy especial para nosotros.- explico Seiya.

- Así es Serena, porfavor, ten mas consideración con la pequeña Makoto.- decía en un tono un poco mandón Neflite. Darien se limito a levantar a Makoto y a mirar con mucho enojo a Serena.

- Lo siento mucho, porfavor discúlpame Mako.- dijo Serena

- No te preocupes Serena, de ahora en adelante nos llevaremos bien después de todo eres hija de mi papito.

- Serena apretó fuertemente sus manos, al escuchar las palabras de Makoto.- De lo cual nadie además de Darien pareció percatarse.

**4 horas después…**

- No me gusta la forma en la que actuó Serena con nuestra Makoto.- decía Darien

- Es verdad.- continuo Zafiro

- Lo se hermanos, pero recuerden que también es nuestra hermana, así que hay que cuidar de ella.

- Yo entiendo eso Neflite, pero Makoto siempre será nuestra pequeña hermana, si bien estare pendiente de Serena, a Makoto la protegeré mas que a mi propia vida, ya sabes se lo prometimos a nuestros padres.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo hermano.- dijo Zafiro

- creo que esta demás decir que es lo que pienso.- dijo Neflite.

- Igual yo, Makoto siempre será la única para mi.- dijo Darien

**Al día siguiente…**

- Makoto, ¡Andrew esta aquí!

- Makoto que se encontraba en el jardín platicando con Serena, se levanto y salió corriendo, Andrew abrazo a Makoto, igual que hace 5 años.

- Andrew sabes tengo una nueva hermana.- comentaba Mako, ella tiene 14 años, se llama Serena ven te la voy a presentar.- decía muy entusiasmada Makoto.

- Serena mira el es mi amigo Andrew.- Serena se levanto y al encontrarse con el apuesto joven se ruborizo, hecho que Andrew noto

- Mucho gusto Serena, soy Andrew Handsford espero que seamos buenos amigos, como lo somos Makoto, sus hermanos y yo.

- Serena asintió con su cabeza aun sonrojada.

**Ese mismo día durante la noche…**

Dentro de la habitación de Mako, Serna y Makoto conversaban antes de irse a dormir.

- ¿Cuantos años tiene Andrew Mako?.- pregunto Serena.

- mmm, creo que tiene 16.

- Ya veo, ¡es perfecto!.- decía Serena con mucho entusiasmo.

- ¿Que dijiste?.- pregunto confundida Makoto.

- No nada, será mejor que me valla a dormir, tú también duérmete ya, mañana hay clases.- decía Serena con una sonrisa.

- Esta bien Sere, buenas noches, te quiero mucho.

**2 años después…**

Makoto acababa de cumplir 12 años, los gemelos Darien y Zafiro ya tenían 17 años, Seiya 20 y Neflite 22 años. Mientras que Serena había cumplido los 16.

Andrew estaba de visita nuevamente en casa de los Kino, el ya tenia 18 años, acaba de ingresar a la Universidad junto con los gemelos. Serena era su último año en el colegio, Seiya estaba a mediados de su carrera mientras que Neflite estaba por egresar de la Universidad.

- Hola Mako.- dijo con una sonrisa Andrew.

- Hola Serena.- saludo Andrew, con una sonrisa diferente a la que le había regalado a Makoto

- Hola Andrew contestaron las dos chicas.

- el día paso con normalidad, jugaron con el karaoke, Makoto hablaba con Andrew, el cual de vez en cuando desviaba su atención a Serena.

Luego de un par de horas, Andrew se marcho a su casa.

Makoto y Serena se encontraban como todas las noches sentadas en el suelo de la recamara de Makoto, parecía ser una costumbre.

- ¿Serena a ti te ha gustado algún chico? Preguntaba Makoto

- ¿porque me preguntas eso?.- pregunto confundida Serena

- dime porfavor.- suplicaba Makoto.

- Pues, si me gusta un chico, ¿a ti te gusta algún compañerito?.- pregunto Serena haciendo una mirada con picardía, lo cual hizo sonrojar a Mako.

- am, bueno, es que… si me gusta alguien.- dijo muy apenada Makoto

- ya veo, ¿y el ya sabe? ¿te corresponde?

- Pues no que yo sepa, y no, no se si me corresponde.- decía Makoto sonrojada

- mmm, cuéntame, como te trata el.- pregunto con mucho interés Serena

- pues, hablamos casi todos los días, es muy lindo conmigo, y me ah dicho que me quiere mucho.- decía muy entusiasmada Makoto

- ¡AJA! Así que el chico esta interesado en ti.- dijo muy entusiasmada Serena

- ¿tu crees?- pregunto Makoto

- Por supuesto, haber dime ¿te le piensas declarar?

…

Dentro de un sótano, arreglado de una forma en que parecía un apartamento de soltero, 4 chicos se encontraban sentados alrededor de una mesa

- ¿Declarar? Que piensa esta cabeza de bombón, como se le ocurre que la pequeña Mako se le va a declarar a un chico!

- vamos Makoto di quien es el susodicho, en cuanto le ponga las manos encima a ese chiquillo.- exclamaba Darien

- Seguramente es ese tal Akinori, siempre esta detrás de nuestra hermana.- decía Neflite

- te dije que hubiésemos convencido a la abuela de cambiar a Makoto al colegio de señoritas.- decía Seiya

- trate de convencerla, le dije que la educación era mucho mejor que en el colegio en el que esta y que lo mejor de todo es que era un colegio solo para mujeres, pero no me hizo caso, puedes creer que dijo que somos unos sobreprotectores con Makoto.- explico Zafiro

- la abuela siempre exagera.- decía Seiya.

- ¡Cállense! No logro escuchar lo que Serena y Makoto hablan.

**- claro que no Serena o… tu crees que debería hacerlo? Se escuchaba a Makoto preguntar.**

- ¡vamos Serena di que no!.- exclamaba Neflite

**- por su puesto, ahora las mujeres somos muy liberales y tal parece que el chico esta interesado en ti.- dijo Serena**

**- Tienes razón Serena, mañana le confesare mis sentimientos.- decía Makoto con entusiasmo**

- ¡Serena vas a morir esta noche!.- Decía Darien muy furioso

- Makoto no puede, declararse, aun es muy pequeña, de seguro es un tipo sin futuro, que no le interesa mas que "ESO".- decía Seiya muy preocupado

- Bueno si el sujeto en cuestión es Akinori, no creo que este pensando en eso.- trataba de tranquilizarlos Zafiro

- claro que si yo a esa edad pensaba en eso y en mucho mas.- decía Seiya

**- Bueno Makoto me iré a dormir, tu también duérmete que mañana es tu gran día, que sueñes bonito.- dijo Serena**

Luego de eso el intercomunicador se quedo en silencio, así que Serena se había ido a su habitación y Mako seguramente estaba durmiendo.

- Y la muy descarada todavía le dice "que sueñes bonito", claro quiere que sueñe con el odioso de Akinori.- decía Neflite molesto

- Pero no permitiré que Akinori o quien sea se le acerque a Mako, y le haga daño.- decía Darien muy decidido.

- Los chicos se quedaron toda la noche planeando la forma de impedir que Makoto se le declarara a Akinori, luego de tener elaborado su plan se fueron a dormir, mas bien a tratar de dormir.

**Al día siguiente…**

- Mako, buenos días.- decía Zafiro muy entusiasmado.

- aaah! Que bien dormí.- decía Makoto mientras se estiraba, luego dirigió su mirada al reloj y se percato que eran las 8 de la mañana. Makoto salto de su cama, metiéndose rápidamente a la ducha, luego de prepararse bajo corriendo las escaleras, donde sus hermanos la esperaban con el desayuno y una gran sonrisa.

- Zafiro porque no me despertaste temprano, ya se me hizo tarde para el colegio.- decía Makoto muy preocupada.

- Lo siento Makoto lo olvide por completo.

- por favor Darien ve a dejarme al colegio.- pedía Makoto .

- ¿al colegio?.- pregunto Darien preocupado.

- No te preocupes Mako, ya hable con la directora y le dije que estabas enferma, que no podrías asistir a clases.- explicaba Neflite

- ¿Que? Pero yo tenía que ir hoy.- decía Makoto muy preocupada

**Así que si pensaba declarársele hoy al mocoso ese.- pensó Seiya**

Makoto se resigno y se quedo en su casa, sus hermanos también permanecieron en casa alegando que no tenían clases ese día, lo cual era una mentira.

Finalmente llego la tarde Serena regreso del colegio. El timbre sonó como todos los miércoles. Los 4 hermanos y las 2 hermanas se encontraban en la sala sentados, mientras veían una pelicula que a Makoto le encantaba una de la famosa saga de vampiros, que todos disfrutaban ya que a Makoto eso la hacia feliz.

- El joven Andrew llego.- dijo Luna

- ¡Buenas tardes chicos! Hola Mako, hola Serena.- Saludo Andrew.

Serena y Makoto, se pusieron nerviosas al escuchar la voz de Andrew. Serena contesto, mientras que Mako se quedaba sin poder hablar de lo nerviosa que estaba. Andrew se acerco a Mako y se agacho frente a ella.- ¿no me piensas dar mi abrazo pequeña Mako?.- pregunto Andrew con un tono dulce en su voz.

- Makoto asintió con su cabeza, y le dio un abrazo un poco tímido, vaya hoy estas diferente Mako, ese abrazo no es de los que a mi me gustan. Dijo Andrew tomándola de la barbilla.

Makoto se sonrojo aun más, y se acerco a su hermana Serena.

La tarde paso, Darien converso con los chicos y coqueteo con Serena, Makoto había permanecido sentada en la banca que se encontraba en el jardín.- ¿Makoto te pasa algo?.- pregunto Andrew.

- Makoto se puso nerviosa, y tomaba su vestido fuertemente con sus manos, Andrew puso su mano sobre las de ella.- ¿que te pasa?.- pregunto Andrew, un poco confundido por la actitud de Makoto

- Andrew, quiero decirte algo.- dijo Makoto

**- Ssssh dijo que le quiere decir algo.- decía Zafiro quien se encontraba escondido junto con sus hermanos tras uno de los arboles dentro de el jardín. **

**- Hermanos entrometidos, dejen a Makoto en paz seguro le quiere pedir un consejo a Andrew.- decía Serena**

**- ¿Un consejo? Que me lo pida a mi entonces.- decía Darien molesto**

**- es cierto Andrew es como un hermano para ella seguramente le va a preguntar sobre chicos.- termino de decir Seiya**

**- Cállense no logro escuchar.- decía Neflite**

- ¿en serio?.- pregunto Andrew.

- Tu me gustas mucho Andrew… quiero que seamos novios...


	2. Chapter 2 La persona Ideal

"**La Persona Ideal"**

**2º CAPITULO**

- Tu me gustas mucho Andrew… quiero que seamos novios...- fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de la pequeña Makoto, Andrew estaba sorprendido al escuchar la confesión de Makoto, el siempre la ha visto como su pequeña hermana, pero parecía que ella no lo veía de esa manera.

**-¿¡Que fue lo que dijo! .- pregunto Neflite con molestia en su voz **

**- Nuestra Mako se le esta declarando a Andrew.- dijo molesto Seiya**

**- ¡Todo es culpa tuya Serena, como se te ocurre decirle que las mujeres son liberales y que se le declarara!.- exclamo con molestia Darien, sin obtener ninguna respuesta de la rubia.- ¡Claro ahora te quedas callada!**

**- Darien cállate.- pedía Zafiro.- Serena no esta aquí, por eso no te contesta. **

- Pequeña Mako, tu lambien me gustas mucho.- dijo finalmente Andrew con dulzura

**- ¿Queeee? ¡Ese mal nacido de Andrew! .- dijo Darien mientras salía detrás de el árbol en el cual se escondía junto con sus hermanos.- **

**- ¡Detente hermano!- dijo Neflite, tomando a Darien de uno de los brazos haciendo que Seiya hiciera lo mismo con el otro brazo, llevándolo nuevamente detrás de el árbol en donde habían estado escondidos.**

**- ¡Suéltenme! ¿Acaso no acaban de escuchar que ese maldito le dijo a nuestra hermanita que también le gusta?.- decía muy frustrado Darien **

**- Darien cálmate, conocemos a Andrew desde que somos unos niños, el conoce a Makoto desde que es una niña, no nos precipitemos escuchemos toda la conversación.- terminaba diciendo Zafiro**

**- ¿Que escuche toda la conversación? No te es suficiente lo que escuchamos, ese imbécil se ah aprovechado de la confianza que le hemos dado, claro como ve vio a Mako muy frágil, la sedujo.- decía Darien muy irritado.**

**- Cállate Darien de una vez.- yo también estoy molesto, vamos, es solo una niña de 12 años y Andrew ya tiene 18 años ¿realmente crees que el este interesado de la misma manera en Mako? Si la conversación sigue de la misma manera como hasta ahora, nos vamos a encargar de Andrew, pero por el momento es mejor escuchar que tiene para decirle a nuestra Mako.- decía Neflite, mientras sus demás hermanos incluyendo a Darien aceptaban su decisión, ya que al ser el hermano mayor y faltando sus padres el había pasado a ser la cabeza de la familia Kino.**

- ¿En serio Andrew? ¿De verdad te gusto?.- preguntaba Mako con sus mejillas sonrojadas.- entonces… ¿Si quieres ser mi novio?

- Pequeña Mako, tu me gustas mucho, pero...- dijo Andrew haciendo una pausa.- … no de la forma en la que yo te gusto a ti, veras, tu tienes solo 12 años, yo ya tengo 18, quizá estas confundiendo lo que sientes, tus sentimientos hacia mi son muy parecidos a los que tienes por tus hermanos.

- Andrew ¿ tu crees que yo soy tonta? Decía Makoto con serenidad.

- Claro que no Mako yo no…

- Entonces no me trates como si lo fuera, si es verdad tu eres un par de años mayor que yo, pero no creas que conoces mejor mis sentimientos que yo misma.

- Discúlpame pequeña Mako, tienes razón, se me olvida que eres una niña muy fuerte e inteligente, a lo que me refiero es que al convivir mas tiempo conmigo que con tus amigos de el colegio, te has sentido atraída por mi, pero yo también tuve esa confusión cuando tenia tu edad, pensaba que estaba enamorado de mi maestra, pero realmente no era así.- explicaba Andrew.

- Entonces, lo que tú quieres decir es que no quieres ser mi novio ¿verdad?

- Mako eres como la hermanita que nunca tuve, y de verdad te quiero mucho.

- Esta bien Andrew, ya entendí, gracias por aclararme las cosas.- dijo Mako con una sonrisa fingida y con una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir, levantándose de la banca.- Bueno Andrew te veo luego ¿esta bien? no quiero que se te haga tarde para ir a la Universidad.- dijo finalmente Mako mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa.

- ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos verdad Mako? pregunto Andrew.

- Claro Andrew.- dijo Mako sin volver a ver, con una fingida alegría.

- Entonces, te veo el Lunes como siempre pequeña Mako.- se despedía Andrew, mientras veía entrar a Mako a la casa.

- Makoto subió corriendo las gradas para luego dirigirse a su cuarto, y encerrarse en el.- Pequeña Mako, Andrew siempre me vera como la hermanita menor que nunca tuvo.

…

- Vamos entren rápido a la casa, que Andrew seguro esta buscándonos.- dijo Zafiro

- Aquí están chicos, ya me voy, ya se me hizo tarde para mi clase, vendré el Lunes como siempre.

- Esta bien Andrew nos vemos el Lunes.- Respondió Seiya

- Si, y no te preocupes si tienes algún compromiso y no puedes venir.

- No, para nada Darien, sabes que siempre reservo las tardes de los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes para venir pasarla con ustedes y con la pequeña Mako.- explicaba Andrew.- Me despiden de Serena porfavor.

- Si claro.- contesto Darien con molestia.

- Bueno Andrew que te vaya bien, nos vemos la otra semana.- dijo Neflite.

Andrew tomo su chaqueta de cuero y se dirigió a la salida de la casa de los Kino, subió su auto en dirección a la Universidad.

…

Dentro del sótano, el cual era el punto de reunión de los hermanos Kino, Neflite, Seiya, Darien y Zafiro, discutían sobre lo que una hora antes había sucedido.

- ¿Entonces que haremos?.- preguntaba ansioso Seiya.

- ¿Hablaremos con Andrew? ¿Le haremos entender la situación? ¿Dejaremos de permitir las visitas de el cada semana a nuestra casa?.- preguntaba Darien con seriedad.

- no veo porque tengamos que actuar, Andrew no ha hecho nada en realidad, seguramente y los sentimientos de Makoto son así como los describió Andrew, realmente no veo el problema, Andrew ve a Mako como su hermana menor, además tenemos que recordar que el ayudo mucho a la pequeña Mako cuando paso lo de nuestros padres.- explicaba Zafiro

- Estoy de acuerdo con Zafiro, Andrew no actuado de manera inadecuada, no veo porque tengamos que actuar. Lo mejor será que dejemos las cosas como están, seguramente a Mako le pasara este enamoramiento infantil.- Terminaba de decir Neflite.

…

**2 horas mas tarde…**

- Luna, llama a Mako para que baje a comer porfavor.- Pedía Neflite.

- Ya le avise joven pero la pequeña Mako, dijo que no tenía hambre y que mejor se iba a dormir ya.- explicaba Luna

- Esta bien Luna, muchas gracias.- decía Neflite.

- Oigan, al final ¿que fue lo que Mako le dijo a Andrew? .- Pregunto Serena mientras tomaba un poco de agua.

- ¿que acaso no escuchaste? .- decía Darien molesto.

- Precisamente porque no escuche es que les estoy preguntando.- contestaba Serena molesta.

- Si tanto querías saber lo que Mako y Andrew hablaban no te hubieses ido hasta escuchar toda la conversación.

- A diferencia de ustedes no me gusta escuchar conversaciones ajenas hermano.- dijo Serena

- Teníamos razón.- dijo Neflite.- quería pedirle un consejo a Andrew, al parecer a Mako le gusta alguno de sus compañeros de el colegio.- termino de decir Neflite.

- Lo sabia, espero que Mako se le declare pronto.- decía Serena con entusiasmo.

- Serena, Mako aun es solo una niña, te pido porfavor que dejes de llenarle la cabeza de ideas estúpidas, me retiro eh perdido el apetito.- Término de decir Darien mientras se retiraba del comedor y se dirigía hacia su cuarto.

…

**Al día siguiente…**

- ¿Mako quieres ir de compras conmigo?.- decía Serena muy entusiasmada.

- No tengo ganas de salir Serena.- respondió Mako aun entre las sabanas

- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estas enferma?.- preguntaba Serena con preocupación

- Solo quiero dormir un rato mas.- contesto Mako

- Esta bien Mako, regreso luego.- dijo Serena mientras se salía de la habitación de Mako.

…

**Ese mismo día durante la noche…**

Serena estaba llegando a la casa de los Kino, se había pasado prácticamente todo el día de compras.- En donde diablos estabas Serena, porque no contestas tu celular.- reclamaba Neflite

- Fui de compras ya les había dicho.- contestaba molesta Serena

- Si, pero te hemos estado esperando toda la tarde.- dijo Zafiro

- Bueno, ya estoy aquí ¿no? ¿Que sucede? ¿Qué quieren ahora?

- Tu hablaste con Mako antes de salir ¿que te dijo?.- preguntaba Darien con ansiedad.

- ¿Mako?.- decía sin comprender aun el porque de la pregunta de su hermano.

- Si Mako, la pequeña niña hermosa, de ojos verdes que vive con nosotros, nuestra hermana ¿ya la recuerdas?.- preguntaba Darien con sarcasmos

- No me trates como una estúpida Darien, se quien es Mako, lo que yo halla hablado con ella es muy asunto nuestro.- Contestaba Serena.

- Porfavor Sere, dinos que te dijo, no ah querido salir de su cuarto, no ah comido nada, no entendemos que le pasa.- explico Neflite.

- Claro que si entendemos.- dijo Seiya casi en un susurro

- ¿Que? ¿No ah salido desde que me fui?

- No, por eso necesitamos saber que fue lo que hablaron.- dijo Neflite

- Pues realmente nada importante, solo la invite a salir, pero me dijo que no tenia ganas.- explicaba Serena.

- Entonces porfavor sube y habla con ella, ya que a nosotros no nos ha querido decir nada.- pedía Zafiro con preocupación, Serena tomo sus bolsas y se dirigió a la habitación de Mako.

- ¡Hola Mako! Ya regrese, no sabes las cosas que me compre y que te compre.

- ¿En serio? ¿Que me trajiste? Decía Mako fingiendo entusiasmo. Serena comenzó por enseñarle los hermosos vestidos que se había comprado, luego le enseño las faldas que le había comprado a ella, vestidos y la pelicula que tanto había querido.

- Gracias Serena todo esta hermoso.- decía Mako con poco entusiasmo

- Hay que mala, si no te gusta dímelo, aun lo puedo cambiar.- decía Serena haciendo puchero

- No serena, claro que me gusta.- Dijo Mako con una sonrisa.

- mmm eso espero Mako, los hermanos me dijeron que no has salido de tu cuarto desde que me fui y que tampoco has querido comer, ¿que tienes?- pregunto Serena con seriedad, Mako, no dijo palabra alguna, solo miraba hacia un punto fijo en su cama.

- ¿Es por el chico que me contaste que te gusta?

- Si.- contestaba Mako con tristeza.

- ¿Le dijiste lo que sientes?

- Si.- contestaba nuevamente Mako

- ¿Y que paso?

- El no me quiere como yo lo quiero, me dijo que sigamos siendo amigos.

- ¡Mako!.- Exclamo Serena mientras abrazaba a Mako, haciendo que la pequeña Makoto comenzara a llorar al sentir esa muestra de comprensión de su hermana.

- Yo de verdad lo quiero, pero el piensa que es solo un amor infantil.- decía Mako entre sollozos.

**Dentro del sótano, los chicos escuchaban lo que Mako y Serena hablaban.- Ese maldito de Andrew, ha hecho llorar a nuestra Mako, ahora mismo iré a ponerlo en su lugar.- decía Darien con molestia.**

**- Detente Darien, ¿acaso Andrew no hizo lo que nosotros queríamos?- preguntaba Neflite.**

**- ¿De que hablas? Yo no quiero que Mako este llorando.- contestaba eufórico Darien **

**- Me refiero a que el la rechazo, el la quiere como su hermana menor, al igual que nosotros el solo quiere protegerla.- explicaba Neflite, Darien golpeo fuertemente la mesa con sus puños, sabia que Neflite tenia razón, pero el no poder hacer nada por su pequeña hermana realmente lo hacia perder el control. **

- Mako, quizá ese chico no es la persona ideal, tienes 12 años, créeme que tienes mucho tiempo para encontrarlo.

**- Vaya ¡hasta que esa chiquilla dijo algo coherente!.- exclamo Darien**

**- Oye Darien ¿porque te cae tan mal nuestra hermana Serena?.- Pregunto Seiya**

**- La verdad, no se por que, pero siempre he pensado que ella no quiere a nuestra Mako.- explico Darien.**

**- ¿Lo dices en serio? Pues parece que estas equivocado hermano, desde el pequeño incidente que hubo el día que la conocimos ella ha sido muy buena con Mako, incluso Mako parece tenerle mucho cariño.- dijo Zafiro**

**- Si así parece.- fueron las únicas palabras que dijo Darien, mientras Neflite lo veía fijamente, como si el entendiera mejor la situación. **

- ¿Tu ya lo encontraste?

- pues, no estoy segura.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Al igual que a mi el no te corresponde?

- La verdad, yo creo que el si siente algo por mi, hablamos todo el tiempo, pero nunca me ah invitado a salir ni nada.

- mmm, entonces invítalo tu ¿o no me dijiste que ahora las chicas somos mas liberales?

- Serena rio al escuchar las palabras de su pequeña hermana, tienes razón Mako, uno de estos días lo hare.

…

**Lunes… **

- El joven Andrew ha llegado.- dijo Luna

- Buenas tardes, deberías dejar de anunciarme siempre que vengo Luna, prácticamente soy de la familia.- decía Andrew muy sonriente.

- Hola Andrew.- Saludo Zafiro.

- Hola Zafiro.- dijo Andrew

- Hola Andrew.- dijo Serena

- Hola Serena ¿Cómo estas?.- dijo Andrew con una sonrisa seductora.

**- ¿**Bien y tu?.- pregunto Serena, enredando el cabello en su dedo índice.

- Ahora que estoy en casa de los Kino muy bien.- contesto Andrew coquetamente.- ¿Y los demás? Pregunto el rubio.

- Ya van a bajar, están en sus cuartos.- contesto Zafiro.

- Esta bien.- Contesto Andrew mientras se sentaba en el sofá que se encontraba frente a Serena. Unos minutos después bajo Neflite, seguido de Seiya.

- Hola Andrew.- saludaron los chicos al unisonó.

- Hola Neflite, Seiya.

Pocos minutos después Darien bajo…

- Hola Andrew ¿como estas?

- bien amigo ¿y tu?

Darien sonrió de lado.- Bien también amigo.- con un poco de ironía en su tono de voz lo cual solo fue notado por sus 3 hermanos, pasando desapercibido para Serena y Andrew.- Disculpa Andrew pero tengo que salir, tengo que verme con alguien.- dijo Darien.

- Claro Darien no te preocupes, nos vemos en la Universidad mas tarde. – dijo Andrew

- Si esta bien, trata de no irte temprano, digo para que no llegues tarde a tu clase.- Dijo con Seriedad Darien.

- Si lo hare, gracias por preocuparte.- respondió amablemente Andrew

- Si claro.- contesto Darien mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de su casa.

- ¿Oigan porque Makoto no ha bajado? Siempre que vengo ella ya me esta esperando.- dijo Andrew un poco desconcertado.

- Makoto fue a casa de una amiguita.- contesto Serena.

- Es cierto, nos pidió permiso para ir hoy.- dijo Neflite.

- quizá se le olvido que hoy iba a venir.- dijo Andrew, un poco serio.

- no, ella si se acordaba, pero dijo que quería ir a casa de su amiga.- Dijo Zafiro, con una doble intención en su explicación, el rostro de Andrew cambio, el se imaginaba la razón por la cual Makoto había querido ir a casa de su amiga de repente, era por el probablemente no quería estar cerca de el, lo cual lo hacia sentir mal, ya que el quería mucho a Makoto.

La tarde paso, Andrew como siempre se había pasado muchas horas en casa de los Kino, pero por alguna razón el no se sentía bien ese día, por lo cual decidió retirarse antes de lo normal.- Chicos me tengo que retirar.- dijo Andrew levantándose repentinamente de el sofá en el que se encontraba

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas?.- pregunto Serena sorprendida, poniéndose de pie.

- Si, ya es tarde.- dijo Andrew seriamente.

- Pero si siempre te vas mas tarde, aun es muy temprano para tu clase ¿no?

- Si, pero siempre llego tarde y no quiero tener problemas con el profesor de la Universidad.

- Esta bien Andrew, que te vaya bien.- dijo Zafiro

- Entonces te acompaño hasta la puerta.- dijo Serena, apresurándose a alcanzar a Andrew.

- Bueno, nos vemos pequeña Mako.- Dijo Andrew, girándose sonriente hacia la joven que iba tras de el

- Debió de haberte hecho mucha falta Makoto ahora, tengo entendido que desde hace 7 años tú vienes a ver a Mako, pero seguramente el miércoles ella estará aquí.- dijo Serena con una voz dulce.

- Discúlpame Serena, es que como tu dices desde hace 7 años entre Mako y yo se hizo un vinculo muy especial, y ya me había acostumbrado que al irme de la casa de los Kino ella saliera a despedirme.- dijo apenado Andrew por su confusión

- No tienes que disculparte, yo entiendo, tu amor de hermano es muy grande.- dijo Serena

- Si claro, quiero mucho a mi pequeña hermanita.- dijo Andrew.- Me voy Serena que tengas una linda tarde.

- Que te vaya bien Andrew.- se despedía Serena mientras veía a Andrew alejarse de la casa.

…

**Miércoles…**

- ¿Parece que hoy tampoco esta Mako verdad?.- pregunto Andrew

- Si creo que se quedo en casa de una amiga para estudiar.- dijo Serena, Andrew solo miro hacia un punto fijo en el suelo.

- ¿Pasa algo Andrew?

- No, pero hoy también me retirare temprano.- explico Andrew mientras se levantaba.

- Esta bien Andrew ¿quieres que le diga algo a la pequeña Mako?

- No, bueno si dile que el viernes vendré como siempre.

- Esta bien Andrew, yo le diré seguramente el viernes estará en casa ya que el Sábado no hay clases y Mako es de las que deja las tareas para ultima hora.- dijo Serena.

- Tienes razón, entonces nos vemos el viernes.- dijo Andrew con muchos ánimos.

**Viernes…**

- Lo siento Andrew, Mako dijo que su amiguita la había invitado a quedarse a dormir en su casa así que no esta tampoco el día de hoy.- explico Neflite

- Si entiendo, igual ahora solo pase un ratito para dejarle un libro a Darien, espero le sirva de algo.- contesto Andrew, luego se despidió de todos los Kino, se subió a su carro y salió de la propiedad.

Dentro del sótano, el cual se había convertido en el punto de reunión de los hermanos Kino, se encontraban los 4 chicos hablando…

- Así que hoy tampoco quiso ver a Andrew.- dijo Darien.

- No, por suerte Serena no estaba hoy en casa y pudimos engañar a Andrew.- dijo Seiya

- Es verdad, las veces anteriores Mako si había estado en casa de su amiga, pero el día de hoy su amiga tenia que ir al dentista, y no podía irse con ella.- explico Zafiro

- Cuando Mako este lista para ver de nuevo a Andrew, lo hará, lo bueno es que ella ya esta comiendo como antes, aunque aun la veo un poco triste.

Un mes había pasado desde que Mako le había confesado sus sentimientos a Andrew, un mes había pasado desde que ella lo había visto por ultima. Andrew desde hace dos semanas había dejado de llegar a la casa de los Kino, les había explicado a los hermanos Kino que debido a que sus visitas habían sido por su cercanía con Mako, y ahora que ella comenzaba a salir con sus amigas mas a menudo no le veía el caso seguir llegando tan seguido a la casa de los Kino, ya que a ellos los podía ver en la Universidad. Lo cual todos entendieron, y ya que ellos también pasaban mucho tiempo ocupados, no dijeron nada.

**3 años después…**

Makoto había celebrado su cumpleaños #15, los gemelos Darien y Zafiro ya tenían 20 años, Seiya tenía 23 mientras que Neflite tenía 25 y Serena 19.

Los gemelos estaban a mediados de sus carreras, Seiya estaba por graduarse y Neflite había comenzado su carrera como periodista. Makoto por su parte aun le faltaban 2 años más para terminar el colegio.

- Makoto se encontraba con sus amigas dentro de un café cerca de su casa, el cual tenia poco tiempo de haber sido abierto.

- Mako ¿y que paso con Beni? ¿No te volvió a buscar?- dijo una pelirroja

- No, no lo ha hecho Unazuki.- respondió Mako con desanimo.

- mmm, es el tercer chico que se te declara en el año, y aun no tienes novio.- dijo Unazuki

- Es cierto Mako, porque no los buscas en el colegio. - dijo una chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros.

- Pues, la verdad ninguna de ellos me gusta Hotaru, y tengo entendido que los primeros 2 fueron transferidos a otro colegio.- Respondió Makoto

- Es muy extraño Mako, siempre que te confiesan su amor, a los días misteriosamente desaparecen, parece una pelicula de terror.- Dijo Hotaru

- Oigan chicas, ya vieron a ese bombón que esta en la mesa atrás tuyo.- dijo Hotaru.

- mmm esta guapo, parece que es extranjero.- comento Unazuki

- Ustedes no pierden el tiempo chicas.- dijo divertida Mako.

- Ash esta viendo para acá, ¡oh por Dios que ojos!.- comento Hotaru

- Chicas vámonos ya, no quiero que mis hermanos se den cuenta que me entretuve en un café.- dijo Mako mientras se levantaba de la silla.

- Tus hermanos son muy guapos Mako, ¿cuando nos invitaras a una pijamada en tu casa?.-Pregunto Unazuki

- ¿A mi casa? No ni hablar, mis hermanos estarán ahí y ya se como te pones cuando ves a Zafiro, Unazuki.

- Porfavor Mako, solo será un momento.- dijo Hotaru

- No, ahora no chicas.- Dijo Mako mientras se giraba para abandonar el lugar, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo empujo a uno de los meseros, quien al intentar evitar la caída se tomo de el brazo de Mako, derramando el café encima del joven al que minutos antes Hotaru y Unazuki habían estado observando y cayendo finalmente sobre el pie de Mako.- Lo siento.- se disculpo el mesero poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.- discúlpeme señorita, lo siento mucho joven.- dijo el mesero muy apenado.

- No se preocupe, fue todo mi culpa.- dijo Makoto tratando de ponerse de pie.- ¡AAAAHH!.- Grito Makoto.

- ¿Mako que tienes?- preguntaron muy preocupadas sus amigas.

- Mako ¿estas bien? ¿te has lastimado?.- Makoto se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz.- Es…estoy bien.- dijo finalmente Mako encontrándose con esos ojos azules que la habían enamorado desde pequeña.


	3. Chapter 3 La persona Ideal

"**La Persona Ideal"**

**3º CAPITULO**

- Mako ¿estas bien? ¿Te has lastimado?.- Makoto se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz.- Es…estoy bien.- dijo finalmente Mako encontrándose con esos ojos azules que la habían enamorado desde pequeña.

- ¿Disculpa tu eres? Preguntaron las amigas de Mako.

- Pequeña Mako, te llevare al hospital.- respondió Andrew ignorando la pregunta de las jovencitas que se encontraban con Mako.

- ¡Dije que estoy bien Andrew!.- dijo molesta Makoto, quien al instante sintió como unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban.- ¡Te eh extrañado mucho!.- Esta bien Andrew.- fueron las palabras de Mako para Andrew, mientras trataba de soltarse de los fuertes brazos que la tenían rodeada. Andrew se separo de Mako, tomándola de la barbilla.- tu no me extrañaste?.- Mako guardo silencio por unos segundos.- Hotaru, Unazuki por favor ayúdenme a ponerme de pie.- dijo Makoto, separándose de Andrew.- ¡aaah!.- grito nuevamente Mako.

- Mako creo que deberías de ir al hospital, parece que te dislocaste el tobillo

- No se preocupen chicas, solo ayúdenme a llegar a mi casa ¿si?.- Decía Mako

- Yo te llevare Mako.- contesto Andrew.

- Eres muy amable Andrew, pero mis amigas me llevaran.

- De hecho Mako, creo que es mejor que tu amigo te lleve, no creo que podamos llevarte hasta tu casa si no puedes caminar.

Andrew tomo a Mako en sus brazos y la saco de el café, llevándola hacia su carro, luego regreso y pago la cuenta de lo que el, Makoto y sus amigas habían consumido.

- Gracias, pero no era necesario que pagara nuestra cuenta.- decía Hotaru.

- Claro que si, gracias a que ustedes acompañaron a Mako a este lugar pude verla nuevamente.

- Esta bien.- respondieron las chicas al unisonó, aun confundidas por las palabras de Andrew. Luego Mako se despidió de sus amigas y Andrew se puso en marcha a casa de los Kino.

- ¿Cómo estas Mako? Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.

- Muy bien gracias.- Contesto Mako

- ¿Recibiste el regalo que te mande para tu cumpleaños?.- Pregunto Andrew.

- si, muchas gracias.- contesto con seriedad Makoto

- Mako… Porque después de el día en tu me dijiste que yo…

- Lo siento Andrew, por ponerte en esa situación, tenias razón era muy pequeña y confundí mis sentimientos hacia ti.- Dijo Makoto, tratando de parecer lo mas sincera.

Andrew guardo silencio por unos minutos.- entonces ¿ya encontraste a tu persona ideal?.- pregunto finalmente Andrew.

- No aun no, creo que me faltan muchas personas por conocer, no quiero enfrascarme en una sola persona. – explico Mako.

- Entiendo.- dijo Andrew.

- Gracias Andrew, aquí esta bien, me puedo ir caminando desde aquí.

- ¿de que hablas Mako? Te dejare dentro de tu casa, además tengo mucho tiempo desde que no visito a los Kino, desde hace 2 años.- dijo Andrew, con entusiasmo

- Si, es cierto dejaste de llegar a casa.- dijo Mako, mientras Andrew se apresuro a bajarse de el auto, y abrir la puerta en donde venia Mako, tomándola nuevamente en sus brazos. Inmediatamente Zafiro y Seiya salieron corriendo a cargar a Mako.

- Mako ¿que te paso?.- preguntaba Zafiro con preocupación

- Solo me doble el tobillo, al salir de el colegio, casualmente Andrew iba pasando y me hizo el favor de traerme.- contesto Mako, volviendo a ver con una mirada suplicante a Andrew.

- Si, bueno iba pasando y pues fue una suerte que estuviera cerca.

- Ya veo, muchas gracias Andrew, no cabe duda que al igual que nosotros eres un hermano mas para Mako, siempre ayudándola.- Dijo Seiya, tratando de ocultar las dobles intenciones que tenían sus palabras.

- hermano por favor llévame a mi cuarto.- pidió Makoto

- Claro Mako.- Contesto Zafiro.

- Andrew, que felicidad verte por aquí, hace mucho que no nos visitabas, solo te podía ver en la Universidad.- Dijo Serena.

- Hola Sere, tienes razón, parece que este lugar no ah cambiado mucho.- Dijo Andrew.

- Pues, el lugar no, nosotros si, mis hermanos han envejecido, yo sigo igual de joven que siempre, y Mako se ah vuelto una hermosa jovencita.

- Tienes razón.- dijo Andrew entre risas.

- Aunque me parece que la pequeña Mako esta igual.- Dijo Andrew volviendo a ver con una sonrisa a Mako.

- Zafiro, en serio quiero ir a mi cuarto.- pidió Makoto

- Lo siento Mako.- dijo Zafiro entrando a la casa.

- Bueno, me voy, tengo que ir a la oficina, luego nos vemos.- dijo Andrew

- Claro Andrew, ahora que trabajas con tu padre debes pasar muy ocupado.

- Así es Serena. Te veo luego.-dijo Andrew mientras se subía a su auto y salía de la casa de los Kino.

**Al día siguiente…**

- Pues parecía muy preocupado amiga.- dijo Hotaru

- Si, Andrew siempre me ah querido como una hermana, es normal que se preocupe.- explicaba Mako

- si te quiere como una hermana, ¿porque dijo que gracias a nosotras pudo volverte a ver?.- pregunto Unazuki

- Es porque desde hace 3 años no nos habíamos visto.- contesto Mako

- ¿Porque?.- pregunto nuevamente Unazuki

- El entro a la Universidad, y esta trabajando en la empresa de su padre, ya no podía venir a visitarnos.- contesto Mako, las chicas siguieron hablando pero fueron interrumpidas por el timbre del celular de Hotaru.

- Si papá ya voy a llegar, esta bien nos vemos en la casa, Adiós. Lo siento amiga pero tengo que irme a mi casa, mi papá esta muy molesto porque no estoy ahí. – explico Hotaru

- No te preocupes Hotaru, nos vemos la otra semana en el colegio.- dijo Makoto.

- Bueno entonces yo también me voy amiga.- dijo Unazuki.

- Espero que sigas mejor de tu tobillo.- dijo Hotaru.

- Esta bien chicas, no se preocupen, ¿se conectaran hoy por la noche?

- Claro Mako.- las chicas salieron de la habitación, dejando sola a Mako. Pero no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando escucho que la puerta de su habitación se abría.

- Ash, hermano se acaban de ir las chicas no es necesario que vengas a ver como estoy.- decía Makoto con su mirada fija en su laptop.

- Pequeña Mako si pasas en tu laptop todo el día vas a quedar ciega.- Makoto se sorprendió al escuchar a Andrew.

- Andrew, pensé que era Darien ¿que haces aquí?.- pregunto Mako, aun sorprendida.

- Pues, vine a ver como sigues.- dijo Andrew.

- Gracias, no era necesario, es solo mi tobillo.-Explico Makoto.

- Ya lo se Mako, pero quería hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre que?

- Mako, te he extrañado mucho, desde que hablamos sobre lo que tú sentías no nos volvimos a ver. Fue muy difícil para mi saber que tú no querías verme.

- tienes que comprender Andrew yo era una niña, fuiste mi primer amor, y mi primera desilusión amorosa. Tenía solo 12 años y lo único que yo podía hacer en ese momento era escapar, evitarte para no sufrir más. Discúlpame se que tu siempre me has querido como una hermana y supongo que por mi culpa dejaste de venir ¿verdad?

- El motivo de mis visitas eran para venir a verte, pero si tu ya no estabas cuando venia a tu casa, no le veía el caso a seguir viniendo.

- De verdad lo siento, por mi culpa dejaste de verte con mis hermanos.

- No te preocupes Mako pero sobre tus sentimientos… Andrew hizo una pausa que fue interrumpida por Mako.

- Sobre mis sentimientos, como tú lo dijiste estaba confundida, si tu quieres venir a visitar a mis hermanos como antes puedes hacerlo, sin temor a que yo pueda confundirme.- Explico Makoto.

- Entonces… tu… ¿ya no sientes nada por mi?

- Claro que si Andrew, como no voy a sentir algo por ti, eres mi hermano mayor.- dijo Mako sonriendo. Andrew sonrió y abrazo fuertemente a Mako.- Me has hecho mucha falta pequeña Mako.- susurro Andrew.

- Bueno Andrew, quisiera descansar, me esta doliendo un poco el tobillo así que mejor me voy dormir.- Dijo Mako.

- Esta bien Mako vendré el Lunes, igual que antes.

- nos vemos el Lunes entonces.- Contesto Mako mientras Andrew le regalaba una sonrisa y salía del cuarto.

- Igual que antes.- dijo en un susurro Makoto.- Yo no quiero que sea igual que antes, a pesar de que ya han pasado tres años, eh crecido para Andrew nunca voy a dejar de ser su hermana, el me sigue viendo igual que antes.

**Flashback**

- Andrew, que felicidad verte por aquí, hace mucho que no nos visitabas, solo te podía ver en la Universidad.- Dijo Serena.

- Hola Sere, tienes razón, parece que este lugar no ah cambiado mucho.- Dijo Andrew.

- Pues, el lugar no, nosotros si, mis hermanos han envejecido, yo sigo igual de joven que siempre, y Mako se ah vuelto una hermosa jovencita.

- Tienes razón.- dijo Andrew entre risas.

- Aunque me parece que la pequeña Mako esta igual.- Dijo Andrew volviendo a ver con una sonrisa a Mako.

- Zafiro, en serio quiero ir a mi cuarto.- pidió Makoto

- Lo siento Mako.- dijo Zafiro entrando a la casa.

**Fin del Flashback**

- Siempre seré la pequeña Mako para ti Andrew.- dijo Mako mientras unas lagrimas traicioneras salían de sus hermosos ojos verdes. Me aleje de ti porque no quería sentir nada mas, no quería seguir llorando encerrada en mi cuarto. Pero parece que estuviese escrito que tenemos que estar juntos. Andrew, tratare de no alejarme de ti nunca mas, trate de verte solo como mi hermano, así como tu me ves a mi.- Termino de decir Mako mientras lloraba desconsoladamente

…

- Lo sabia Mako aun siente algo por Andrew.- afirmaba Neflite, luego de haber escuchado lo que Mako había dicho. A pesar de haber pasado muchos años, ellos no habían quitado el micrófono que se encontraba dentro del cuarto de Mako.

- El fue su primer amor, y el primer amor no se olvida tan fácil, les dije que hubiésemos hecho algo cuanto todo inicio.- dijo molesto Darien

- ¿Cuándo todo inicio? Ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta cuando todo inicio. Cuando menos lo pensamos ella estaba declarando su amor, que clase de hermanos somos.- dijo con pesar Zafiro.

- Entonces hay que impedir que los sentimientos de Mako sigan creciendo, no debemos de permitir que ella lo siga viendo, hoy si tendremos que actuar.- dijo Seiya

- Creo que tienen razón, no quería hacer nada en contra de Andrew, realmente le estoy agradecido por lo que hizo hace 10 años, pero la tranquilidad y la felicidad de mi hermana esta antes que nada.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo hermano.- dijo Seiya

- Yo también, Makoto esta antes que nada.- afirmo Zafiro.

- Saben que esta demás que yo diga lo que pienso pero Makoto siempre ah sido lo mas importante para mi.- termino de decir Darien.

- Entonces Mañana lo haremos.

…

**Al día siguiente…**

- Mako regresare mas tarde.- dijo Neflite dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Espérame hermano yo también voy contigo.- dijo Darien

- ¿que? ¿No vamos a desayunar juntos?

- Lo siento Mako pero tengo algunas cosas que hacer en el canal.

- Y yo quede con una chica en desayunar con ella.

- Esta bien, entonces solo seremos, Serena, Zafiro, Seiya y yo.

- Lo siento Mako, pero yo tengo que hacer un trabajo de la Universidad.- dijo Zafiro

- Y yo tengo que ir al gimnasio, luego regreso.- dijo Seiya, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la puerta.

- ¿A dónde creen que van jovencitos?

- Los chicos se dieron la vuelta lentamente uno por uno.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!.- Gritaba horrorizado Seiya.- ¡Abuela estas viva!

- Por desgracia… …para ti, chiquillo impertinente.

- Abuela ¿que haces aquí?

- Como que ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Es mi casa no?

- Discúlpanos abuela, lo que pasa es que nos sorprende tu presencia en la casa, pensamos que aun seguías en tu crucero alrededor del mundo.

- ¿Acaso pensaste que le daría vuelta al mundo 10 veces o que? Ya pasaron un par de años desde que nos vimos, así que regrese para poner orden en esta casa.

- Abuela que gusto verte.- Exclamo Makoto, corriendo a abrazar a la abuela Nanami.

- Mi princesa ¿como esta Mako? Veo que has crecido mucho ¿que tal de novios? ¿Algún joven guapo cautivo tu corazón?.- pregunto Nanami con una mirada picara, haciendo que Makoto se sonrojara.

- Abuela no digas esas cosas, Makoto aun esta muy pequeña para tener novio.- Dijo Neflite.

- ¡Vaaa! Pequeña, si como no, ya esta en la edad de comenzar.

- No creo que sea así abuela, Mako debe concentrarse en sus estudios.- dijo Darien

- ¿Estudios? No me digas eso hijo, acaso no eres tu el que se pasaba detrás de las chicas sin importarle sus clases.- termino diciendo Nanami

- No abuela, aun no hay ningún chico.- contesto finalmente Makoto.

Nanami miro detenidamente a Makoto, como estudiando las palabras que acababa de decir.- Bueno, y ustedes ¿a donde es que iban?

- Es que tenemos unos compromisos que atender.- explico Seiya

- ¿Compromisos? Y que compromisos pueden tener unos chiquillos como ustedes.- dijo Nanami

- Abuela porfavor, recuerda que yo ya estoy trabajando, Seiya en estos días es su graduación, mientras que Darien y Zafiro ya les falta poco para graduarse también.- explico Neflite

- Si, si, si, vamos a desayunar entonces.- dijo Nanami ignorando lo que Neflite acababa de decir. Los chicos se vieron los unos a los otros y luego se dirigieron al comedor, sentándose cada uno en su lugar acostumbrado.

- haber dime Darien ¿a donde se dirigían?

- Ya te lo explicamos abuela.

- Esta bien, fingiré que les creo para que no se sientan mal, pero ustedes traman algo y no voy a tardar en averiguarlo. – dijo muy divertida la abuela Nanami.

…

- ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer ahora?.- pregunto Seiya

- Nada, la abuela Nanami esta muy pendiente de nosotros, si se entera lo que queremos hacer con Andrew nos ira muy mal.- Explico Neflite

- Supongo que lo mejor es quedarnos tranquilos por el momento.- dijo Zafiro

- Bueno pero en cuanto la abuela se vaya, seguiremos con el plan en contra de Andrew.- dijo muy decidido Darien.

**- Aaay estos nietos mío, no esperaba nada menos de ellos.- dijo Nanami en un suspiro.- Ya se dieron cuenta y planeaban hacer algo en contra de el chico, tendré que permanecer aquí por un largo tiempo, mis planes tendrán que esperar. Pero me pregunto… ¿Quién habrá sido? ¿El o ella?.- termino de cuestionarse Nanami mientras subía las gradas de el sótano. **

…

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que Mako había decidido seguir su amistad con Andrew como si nada, lo cual estaba muy lejos de ser así, los sentimientos de Mako crecían y crecían con cada atención de Andrew, había hablado con sus amigas, les había contado sobre sus sentimiento hacia Andrew, las chicas queriendo ayudarla había planeado la forma en que ella volviera a declararle su amor, Mako se había reusado a hacerlo, pero Hotaru y Unazuki la habían convencido de que esta vez seria diferente.

Ese día Mako llevaba un hermoso vestido color blanco, con una laza en color café en su cintura, el cabello lo llevaba suelto con unos zapatos altos en color café también, ese día había sido la celebración de la graduación de Seiya, los invitados habían comenzado a retirarse solo habían quedado la familia Kino, las amigas de Mako, y Andrew.

Serena se había pasado toda la fiesta con Andrew por lo que Hotaru invento que tenia un problema de amor, y que quería pedirle un consejo, logrando así dejarle el camino libre a Mako con Andrew.

Andrew se encontraba en el jardín cerca a la orilla de la piscina, llevaba puesto una camisa de vestir en color blanco y pantalón de color azul negro.

- Andrew… -dijo casi en un susurro Makoto.

- Mako, ¿quieres que te tome una foto con Seiya?.- pregunto Andrew.

- No gracias, creo que esta aburrido de tomarse tantas fotos.- Dijo Makoto sonriendo.

- ¿Seiya? No creo, a el le gusta que las cosas giren alrededor de el.

- Andrew, hace 3 años te dije que me gustabas.- hablo por fin Makoto, sorprendiendo a Andrew.

- Mako no te preocupes, tengo claro que tus sentimientos han cambiado.- Dijo Andrew con una tierna sonrisa.

- Ese día, me dijiste que estaba confundida, pensaste que al ser muy pequeña, no sabia lo que realmente quería.- explicaba Mako.- ¿tu crees que a esta edad yo aun pueda confundir mis sentimientos?

- Pues ya tienes 15 años Mako, ya no eres una niña, yo creo que si serias capaz de saber si tus sentimientos son verdaderos o si solo estas confundida. Acaso…- Dijo Andrew haciendo una pausa.- ¿Estas enamorada?

- Si.- Contesto Makoto, haciendo que Andrew se sorprendiera y desviara su mirada hacia otro punto fijo de la piscina, colocando sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

- Se que te dije, que tenias razón, que solo estaba confundida, pero que en realidad te quería como a un hermano, pero…

Andrew se giro para ver nuevamente a Mako, quien se encontraba muy nerviosa.

- El volverte a ver, el estar conviviendo contigo nuevamente, solo me ah confirmado que lo que te dije hace 3 años no era una simple ilusión, yo de verdad te quiero, tu me gustas mucho Andrew, se que no soy muy bonita, y que a veces puedo ser muy tosca, pero si tu me aceptas estoy dispuesta a cambiar Andrew.- dijo Makoto muy nerviosa y con unas lagrimas en los ojos, de la emoción que le causaba confesarle nuevamente su amor a Andrew, esta vez si seria diferente era lo que pensaba Makoto.

- Andrew estaba sorprendido por la confesión de Mako, el estaba convencido que ella ya no sentía nada por el, nada que no fuese un amor fraternal, Andrew saco sus manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón sin percatarse que algo se había salido de ellos.

Makoto se apresuro a recoger la foto que se le había caído a Andrew la cual tenia una dedicatoria.

**Para mi amado Andrew gracias por quererme tanto como yo a ti Con mucho amor Tu linda novia. **

Makoto dirigió su mirada a Andrew, quien al miraba con preocupación, al darle vuelta al papel vio la foto de el besando a Serena, un beso tierno, se veían muy felices, Makoto dejo escapar unas lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos verdes. ¿Mi hermana y tu?.- pregunto Makoto con su voz a punto de quebrantarse, Andrew asintió con su cabeza, su rostro demostraba dolor.

- ¿Desde cuando?.- fue lo único que pudo decir Makoto.

- Justo… hace un mes.- contesto finalmente Andrew.

- Tu y mi hermana están juntos.- dijo Makoto con una tierna sonrisa.- Claro la persona ideal, los dos son perfectos- dijo Makoto sin poder evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos. Makoto se acerco a Andrew colocando su mano sobre el hombro de el.- Realmente espero que sean muy felices.- dijo Makoto retrocediendo, sin darse cuenta que estaba cerca de la piscina a la cual cayo, Andrew se preocupo al ver que Makoto caía dentro del agua, pero ella se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia las gradas para poder salir de la piscina, Andrew intento ayudarla a salir ofreciéndole la mano, pero ella salió por si sola.- La persona ideal.- dijo Mako riendo nerviosa y tiernamente.- El uno para el otro.- Dijo Makoto con su voz quebrantada, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia la casa, llevándose la Mano hacia su boca tratando de evitar salir un sollozo.

- Mako, ¿estas bien? .- pregunto Andrew, preocupado de que se hubiese lastimado al caer dentro de la piscina.

- Makoto no se detuvo, solo se limito a hacer un gesto con su mano indicando que estaba bien.-

- ¡Makoto!.- Exclamo Andrew, viendo como ella entraba a su casa.

Al entrar entrar a la casa, Mako se encontró con Serena.- ¿Mako que te paso?.- pregunto Serena muy preocupada, Makoto paso de largo ignorando la preocupación de Serena, pero luego se regreso y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Serena, para luego subir corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto y encerrarse en el, acostándose en su cama, colocando su cara sobre su almohada, tratando de evitar que su llanto se escuchara.

Nanami entro al cuarto de Mako, había visto como ella subía corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos las escaleras.- Mako ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Nanami sentándose al pie de la cama de Makoto.

Makoto se giro, y abrazo fuertemente a su abuela.

- ¿Porque ella abuelita, porque Serena y no yo? ¿Por qué precisamente mi hermana? Porque me tenia que fijar en el, intente olvidarme de el, ignorándolo, alejándome de el, escapando de el, pero el no se da cuenta de cuanto lo amo, me confunde con sus actitudes, llegue a pensar que el sentía lo mismo por mi, pero no era así, todo lo que intento no resulta… dijo Makoto, llorando desconsolada en los brazos de Nanami.

Me doy cuenta que no puedo luchar contra los sentimientos, ya no quiero permanecer aquí abuela.- decía Makoto con lagrimas en sus ojos.- Porfavor llévame lejos, no quiero sufrir mas, no quiero pasarme encerrada en mi cuarto, porfavor abuela.- suplicaba Makoto, entre llantos.

…

Chicos tengo que hablar con ustedes.- Dijo Nanami seriamente.- Así que bajemos al sótano, ahí se reúnen cuando tratan asuntos importantes como los es los sentimientos de Makoto hacia Andrew ¿verdad?

Los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras de Nanami.- ¿así que por ese imbécil Makoto esta encerrada otra vez en su cuarto?.- pregunto furioso Darien.

- Cuida tu manera de expresarte cuando yo estoy presente Darien.- dijo con seriedad Nanami

- Perdona abuela, pero ver sufrir a Mako realmente me vuelve loco.- dijo Darien tratando de tranquilizarse.

- ¿Que paso entre Mako y Andrew abuela?.- pregunto Zafiro con preocupación.

- Makoto le confeso nuevamente sus sentimientos a Andrew.

- ¿Queeee? Y el imbécil la rechazo de nuevo seguramente. – dijo Seiya molesto.

- Ya les dije que cuiden su lenguaje, esta vez no la rechazo.

- ¿Se atrevió a decirle a Mako que también esta enamorado de ella?.- pregunto exaltado Neflite.

- Vaya quien los entiende, si la rechaza se molestan, si la acepta se molestan, entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

- Lo que queremos es que Andrew este lo mas lejos posible de Makoto.

- Es precisamente de eso, de lo que les quiero hablar, nuestro mas preciado tesoro esta sufriendo mucho, así que por su bienestar mañana Makoto se ira de el país y no piensa regresar…


	4. Chapter 4

"**La Persona Ideal"**

**4º CAPITULO**

- Es precisamente de eso, de lo que les quiero hablar, nuestro mas preciado tesoro esta sufriendo mucho, así que por su bienestar mañana Makoto se ira de el país y no piensa regresar.

- ¿Como que se va del país? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?.- pregunto Seiya

- Nanami le dirigió una mirada llena de seriedad a Seiya, luego le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.- ¿acaso no me entiendes cuando hablo?.

- ¡Auch! A lo que me refiero es ¿porque esta decisión tan repentina? ¿Adonde se ira?

- Bueno sabemos que ella esta enamorada de Andrew, y al parecer el ha iniciado una relación con su hermana Serena.- dijo Nanami

- ¿¡Queee! ¡¿Con Serena?- exclamo sorprendido Zafiro.

- Si, bueno y para que les estoy diciendo si seguramente, ya lo escucharon todo por ese aparato que tienen.- dijo Nanami

- Si abuela, sabemos lo que esta pasando, y estamos de acuerdo con la decisión que tomaste.- dijo Neflite

- ¿Están de acuerdo con mi decisión?, pensé que se iban a oponer, pero veo que están tomando las cosas con mucha calma.- dijo Nanami

- Lo menos que queremos es que ella sufra, por eso estamos de acuerdo con lo que tu has decidido, así que ya compre los boletos para Inglaterra, el vuelo sale mañana a las 9:00 a.m., ya alquile una casa en Londres, todo esta listo abuela.- explicaba Zafiro.

- Esta bien, entonces voy a decirle a Mako que prepare su equipaje.- término de decir Nanami.

**Al día siguiente…**

- Abuela el auto ya esta listo.- dijo Darien.

- Ok entonces dile a Artemis que suba las valijas.- dijo Nanami

- Ya las subió abuela.- contesto Darien

- Ya estoy lista abuela ¿nos vamos?.- dijo Mako

- Esta bien Mako, hay que irnos entonces.

- Mako, te prometo que te ire a visitar cada mes, portate bien, sabes que te amo mucho!.- dijo Neflite

- Gracias Neflite, cumple tu promesa porrfavor!.- pidio Makoto mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hermano

- Mako, si te arrepientes y quieres regresar, llamame y yo mismo voy por ti a Inglaterra.

- Gracias Seiya, no creo que eso suceda, estare bien pero si por casualidad eso llega a suceder, creo que seria mas facil que tomara el primer avion para Tokio en lugar de que tu vayas a Inglaterra a traerme.- dijo Makoto.

- Tienes razon hermanita.- dijo Seiya mientras depositava un beso en su frente.

- Mako, ¿en serio te quieres ir? Aun puedes cambiar de parecer.- dijo Zafiro

- de verdad te voy a extrañar muchísimo Zaf, gracias por cuidar siempre de mi.

- Te amo mucho hermanita, dijo Zaf mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

- Oye suéltala, es mi turno de despedirme.-

"Vaya hasta pelean por despedirse de ella".- pensó Serena

- Mi pequeña Makoto, no sabes la falta que me vas a hacer, pero se que quizá esto es lo mejor, será muy difícil estar sin ti.- dijo Darien, abrazando a Makoto.

- Tu también me harás muchísima falta Darien, porfavor visítame seguido Darien, no quiero que te vallas a olvidar de mi.

- Como crees que voy a olvidarme de ti, si eres mi hermanita, y siempre estaré cuidando de ti, jamás permitiría que nadie te haga daño, sin importar de quien se trate.- dijo Darien, sin soltar aun a Mako, unidos con un efusivo abrazo. Pero con su mirada fija en Serena.

- Makoto de había se despedido de cada uno des sus hermanos hasta llegar a Serena.

- Mako, no entiendo porque de un día para otro decidiste marcharte, pero espero que todo te salga bien hermanita.

- Gracias Sere, espero que a ti también todo te salga bien y que puedas ser feliz… con Andrew.- dijo Makoto con una sonrisa fingida.

- Gracias hermanita, yo también espero lo mismo, por cierto que raro que Andrew no viniera a despedirse.

- Es que se me olvido avisarle, pero ya es tarde para hacerlo, nos vemos pronto hermana, te quiero muchísimo, espero que me visites.- dijo Mako mientras subía a la camioneta.

- Espera Mako, como que Andrew no sabe, como le puedes hacer esto si el…- Serena no pudo terminar de hablar, Darien le tapo la boca con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra la sostenía, para que no avanzara.

- Adiós abuela, adiós Mako, buen viaje. Llámennos cuando estén en Inglaterra porfavor.- se despidió Seiya, mientras veia como se alejaba la camioneta.

- Suéltame Darien, ¿Por qué no me dejaste hablar?- preguntaba Serena muy molesta.

- ¿Que pensabas decirle a Mako? es mejor que dejes las cosas así Serena, ya todo esta hecho y es lo mejor para nuestra hermana.- dijo Seiya mirando fríamente a Serena

- No los entiendo, dicen que aman a Mako, que es el tesoro de la familia, pero con lo que están haciendo solo la hacen sufrir más.- decía exaltada Serena mientras subía las escaleras.

- Mejor no sigas hablando Serena, todo lo hacemos para protegerla.- dijo Zafiro.

- Con ustedes realmente no se puede, solo espero que Mako conozca a un chico Ingles guapísimo, y de esa forma se deshaga de unos hermanos tan insoportables como ustedes.- dijo Serena mientras se alejaba.

- ¿Un chico Ingles? ¿Creen que eso suceda?.- pregunto Zafiro un poco desconcertado.

- Por supuesto que no... ¿o si?.- dijo Seiya con un tono de preocupacion

- dejen de pensar tonterías, eso no sucederá.- dijo Neflite muy seguro, mientras se dirigia a su dormitorio.

**Ese mismo día por la noche…**

- No voy a permitir que ningún Ingles se acerque a Mako, no permitiré que nadie la haga sufrir.- dijo Zafiro mientras bajaba las gradas de la entrada de su casa dirigiéndose a la camioneta que se encontraba estacionada frente a el, en la cual horas antes Makoto y Nanami se habian ido hacia el aeropuerto

- ¿A donde vas hermano?.- Zafiro se asusto al escuchar la voz de Serena.- Sssssh! Cállate Serena te pueden escuchar los demás.- dijo Zafiro!

- ¿Los demás?.- pregunto Serena.- Hay Zaf, seguramente Neflite ya va en el avión con destino a Inglaterra, en cuanto a Darien y Seiya creo que deben de estar por llegar al aeropuerto.- término de explicar Serena muy divertida.

- ¿ya se fueron? Esos tontos, como es que no me di cuenta de lo que planeaban.- dijo Molesto Zafiro

- Ustedes de verdad son insoportables, pobre Mako la sor…- Serena fue interrumpida por el ruido de el acelerador de la camioneta en la que se conducía Zafiro.

- Vaya, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando se subió, cuando se trata de Mako estos 4 tontos pierden la cabeza.- dijo para si misma Serena.- Que suerte tiene Mako, siempre ha tenido la atención de nuestros 4 hermanos, de Nanami e incluso de Andrew, a veces me gustaría estar en su lugar, lo único que me consuela es que Andrew aun después de haberme hablado sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, me halla dado una oportunidad como su novia, no puedo creer que al fin me animara a pedírselo, esta decidido voy a lograr que Andrew me ame tanto como yo a el, hare que se olvide de esos sentimientos que tantos problemas les ha traído a los dos.

…

**3 años después…**

- Siempre me has gustado Makoto, por eso quiero preguntarte si… ¿te gustaria ser mi novia?.- Makoto no sabia que responder, el era realmente atractivo, era alto, cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes.

- Vamos Mako contéstale, esta muy guapo escuche que se llama Steve esta en ultimo año de Medicina, es de los mejores estudiantes de el campus.- explico una joven de cabello largo color negro, y ojos amatistas.

- Vaya hace 3 años que Makoto se mudo con nosotros a Londres, y esto pasa cada 2 meses.- pensó un joven de cabello castaño y con gafas, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un celular y tomaba una foto de la escena que estaba presenciando.- Buena suerte Steve.- dijo Kelvin mientras le daba enviar a la foto.

…

- También se espera que las autoridades tomen cartas en el asunto, esperamos todo termine bien para las familias involucradas.

- Gracias Neflite, ahora pasamos con el informe del clima, nuestro último segmento.

El celular de Neflite comenzó a vibrar y una luz de color rojo se hizo presente en el móvil, Neflite rápidamente recogió sus cosas, y salió de las instalaciones del canal de televisión, dejando a todos sorprendidos por sus acciones.

…

- Esta bien, solo tráeme el plano de el segundo edificio ¿los materiales aun no han llegado?

- Si arquitecto, los materiales llegaron hace 15 minutos.- contesto un hombre de mediana edad.

- Esta bien entonces vamos a revisar que este completo.- dijo Seiya, mientras su celular empezó a timbrar y una luz roja empezaba a parpadear. Seiya salió corriendo de la constructora, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento.

…

- Vamos a incrementar los ingresos, eso es un hecho.

- Espero que estés en lo cierto Zafiro, sabes que confió mucho en tus capacidades, así que da la orden de comprar las acciones de esa empresa, antes que otro se nos adelante.

- Esta bien, ahora mismo daré la orden.- Nuevamente la luz roja parpadeante se hizo presente en el celular de uno de los Kino, Zafiro dio las instrucciones y se disculpo saliendo rápidamente de la empresa en la cual ahora trabajaba.

…

- Profesor Darien, luego nos tiene que ayudar a nosotras

- Claro chicas. No se preocupen enseguida estoy con ustedes.- contesto Darien, con una sonrisa seductora.

- Es increíble que el profesor Kino, halla aceptado la plaza para dar clases en la Universidad, supe que al graduarse de Administración de empresas, inmediatamente tubo que asumir el cargo como presidente en la empresa de su familia, es uno de los hijos de los dueños de la aerolínea mas exitosa en Japón.

- ¿Entonces el es el mayor?

- No al parecer el hermano mayor decidió incursionar en el mundo del entretenimiento, es un exitoso periodista. El es el 3 de los Kino, bueno comparte el puesto con su hermano Zafiro ya que son gemelos.

- ¿Entonces todos los herederos de la exitosa aerolínea Kino son hombres exitosos, y encima guapísimos?

- Así es, pero también tienen una hermana menor, creo que estudia en otra universidad, dicen que es muy bonita.

- Una vez mas la luz roja parpadeante puso en alerta a otro de los hermano Kino, Darien salió inmediatamente de las instalaciones de la Universidad, subiendo rápidamente a su motocicleta.

…

**15 min mas tarde…**

No creo que lleguen, recuerdo que dijeron que hoy tenían muchos compromisos, además esta haciendo demasiado frio, mejor me voy para mi casa.- término de decir Kelvin mientras cruzaba la calle. Inmediatamente un carro deportivo de color rojo que venia a toda velocidad, se detuvo justo enfrente de el, del cual se bajo Seiya, Kelvin retrocedió pero un convertible negro se estaciono tras de el, Neflite bajo rápidamente.- ¿En donde esta?.- Pregunto Neflite molesto.

- ¿de que hablas? Ya es tarde me voy a casa.- contesto Kelvin. Luego apareció una camioneta de color blanco estacionándose justo frente a los otros dos carros, de la cual se bajo Zafiro los tres jóvenes se acercaron a Kelvin, al mismo tiempo que Darien se detenía en su motocicleta quedando frente al joven de anteojos, acorralando de esta manera a Kelvin.

** … **

Steve estaba entrando al gimnasio de la universidad, pero se sorprendió al ver que estaba vacio, de pronto vio como un palo de Hockey venia en dirección de su cabeza, por lo cual se vio obligado a retroceder, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sentado en el piso del gimnasio.

- El no es tan malo, tiene buenos reflejos.- Dijo Zafiro, mientras Darien se colocaba a la par de él con el palo de hockey en su mano.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes?.- Pregunto con voz retadora Steve mientras se ponía de pie.

- Ten mas cuidado amigo.- dijo Kelvin, quien se encontraba sentado en las gradas del gimnasio.

- Nosotros somos los hermanos mayores de Makoto Kino.- dijo Seiya acercándose a Steve con una sonrisa hipócrita.

- ¿Sus hermanos?.- pregunto Steve confundido.

- Así es, hoy hemos venido a presentarnos ante ti porque queremos explicarte algo.- explicaba Seiya. Neflite que se encontraba sentado a un par de gradas de Kelvin se puso de pie, y comenzó a bajar las gradas muy despacio mientras se arreglaba el traje.

- ¿Así que le confesaste tus sentimiento a Makoto?.- pregunto Neflite.

- Si.- contesto Steve, aun sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Bien, entonces esta confirmado.- dijo Seiya.- Zafiro ¿Quien es este Idiota que no quiere su vida? Pregunto finalmente.

- Steve Wells, 24 años Universidad de Bristol, ultimo año de Medicina, mide 1.80 pesa 80 kg su visión es excelente, su nivel intelectual es del 89%, y pertenece al equipo de Fútbol, sabe hablar Ingles, Español, Japonés y esta estudiando Coreano.- dijo Zafiro mientras todos lo escuchaban con atención y Neflite asentía con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.- además desde el año pasado…

- Esperen…- Interrumpió Steve.- ¿Cómo es que ustedes tienen esa información?.- pregunto el joven mientras veía a Zafiro sorprendido.

- Controla la compañía de su familia, sus ganancias van hasta 150 millones y en los últimos 7 años no ah infringido la ley. - término de decir Zafiro

- ¿Tiene alguna enfermedad hereditaria?.- pregunto Neflite.

- Ni siquiera tiene principio de miopía.- Contesto Zafiro.

- Vaya, no esta nada mal.- dijo Seiya mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a Steve.

- Gracias.- dijo sinceramente Steve, mientras Seiya le dio una palmada un poco más fuerte.

- A quien le importa su vida, lo golpeare primero.- dijo Darien molesto, quien dejo ir un golpe con su palo de hockey el cual Steve esquivo.

- Espera, no te precipites.- dijo Neflite. Inmediatamente Darien, Zafiro y Seiya acorralaron a Steve en las gradas donde se encontraba Neflite.

- ¿Mi querido amigo Steve, porque tus exámenes de 5º en educación física son de 65%?- pregunto Neflite.

- ¿Esto es en serio? ¿Solo 65%?.- pregunto sorprendido Darien.

- Es verdad, las demás materias están excelentes solo educación física es el problema.- dijo Seiya.

- ¡Estas en problemas amigo!.- exclamo Zafiro señalándolo con el dedo índice.

- Eso fue culpa del profesor.- justifico Steve.

- Makoto es nuestra hermana menor, y también es nuestro tesoro más preciado.- explico Neflite. Por lo tanto ella no acepta a nadie sin tener nuestra aprobación, especialmente a un inútil con 65% en educación física. Así que desde hoy no te vuelvas a acercar a Makoto.- advirtió Neflite con una sonrisa.- O tendremos que reunirnos nuevamente contigo y desaparecerte de la vida de Mako - dijo Neflite, mientras le sonreía amablemente al joven quien ahora se encontraba sentado en el piso.

- Quienes se creen que son, yo puedo decidir si quiero o no acercarme a Makoto.- Dijo Steve poniéndose de pie y alejándose de los 4 jóvenes.- No les tengo miedo, se les olvido mencionar que soy cinta negra.- dijo Steve mientras hacia diferentes poses las cuales le causaron risas a los Kino.

Luego de un par de minutos, los 4 hermanos se acomodaban sus trajes.- ¡Cinta negra! Exclamo Neflite mientras reía con sus hermanos, vámonos, no creo que se acerque de nuevo a Makoto.

- ¡No me dejen aquí arriba! Bájenme.- gritaba Steve quien se encontraba sentado en el aro del tablero de basquetbol.

- ¿Estas seguro? Mejor lo hubiésemos desaparecido de una vez.- dijo Darien molesto.

- Ya vámonos, eso no es necesario.- dijo Neflite.

…

- No entiendo por que no lo aceptas. Dijo una la chica de ojos amatistas la cual iba conduciendo un Volkswagen Up, en color rojo.

- Tú sabes porque Rei, cada vez que esos tipos se me declaran, no los vuelvo a ver, creo que después se arrepienten o quizá nunca les guste.- dijo Makoto, mientras veía por la ventanilla.

- No te mortifiques amiga, seguramente por ahí debe de andar tu media naranja.- dijo con gran entusiasmo Rei

- Yo creo que a mi media naranja ya la hicieron jugo, nunca aparece.- dijo Makoto con tristeza.

- No seas tan pesimista amiga, veras que dentro de poco tiempo tu chico ideal aparecerá. Ahora que recuerdo ¿Haz sabido algo sobre el chico del que me hablaste, el que se hizo novio de tu hermana? ¿Debe de tener 24 años ya, verdad?.- pregunto Rei

- Si hace 2 meses cumplió 24, y pues lo único que se es que sigue de novio con mi hermana.- dijo Makoto

- No me imagino estando en tu situación, debe ser muy feo estar enamorada de el novio de tu hermana.- dijo Rei

- Si fue muy feo, pero creo que el venirme a Inglaterra fue una buena decisión, al principio fue muy difícil, no podía ni siquiera escuchar mencionar su nombre porque ya era un mar de lagrimas, pero ahora lo recuerdo con cariño, como mi primer amor, ahora tengo el mismo sentimiento que el siempre me manifestó, un cariño de hermanos.- Dijo Makoto mientras miraba por la ventana de el automóvil.

- ya veo, entonces ¿Qué pasaría si por "x" situación lo volvieras a ver? ¿de verdad ya no queda nada de tu primer amor?

- Sabes Rei, creo que mejor hacemos el trabajo mañana, parece que mis hermanos están en casa, y ya sabes que Darien siempre trata de seducirte.

- Esta bien Mako, como tu digas, aunque no me molestan los coqueteos de Darien.- Dijo Rei mientras se veía en el espejo retrovisor y se arreglaba el cabello.

- Me gustaría mucho que además de mi mejor amiga fueras mi cuñada, pero Darien es un mujeriego, no quiere a nadie en serio, no quiero que tu vayas a sufrir por culpa de el.

- Mako, solo bromeaba, si esta guapo y todo, pero créeme que seria la ultima en caer con las falsas y muy gastadas frases de amor de tu hermano.- dijo Rei con una sonrisa.

- Tienes razón Rei, nos vemos mañana.- se despidió Mako mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal de su casa.

- Bienvenida señorita Kino, sus hermanos la están esperando.- dijo un hombre de edad ya muy avanzada.

- Gracias Michael ¿en donde están?

- En el estudio señorita se encuentran con la señora Nanami y con…

- Mi abuela esta aquí.- dijo Makoto mientras corría hacia el estudio dejando a Michael aun con la palabra en la boca.

- Makoto entro corriendo al estudio, sorprendiendo a todos.- Abuela al fin estas aquí.- Dijo Makoto mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Nanami.

- ¿y a mi no me das la bienvenida hermanita?.- dijo Serena mientras Makoto la veía aun mas sorprendida.

- ¡Serena!.- grito Makoto, abalanzándose sobre la rubia.

- Oye Mako, que alta estas, la ultima vez que nos vimos yo era mas alta que tu.

- Si es cierto, estoy más alta, parece que serás la única excepción dentro de los hermanos Kino que no es tan alta.- dijo Makoto

- Tienes razón, soy la única que no tiene la estatura de papá, es como si no fuera una Kino.-

- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso Serena!.- Exclamo Nanami, muy molesta al escuchar el comentario de la rubia.- tú eres una Kino, independientemente de tu estatura.

- Tranquila Nanami, ya lo se.

- Solo estamos bromeando abuela ¿Por qué te pones así?

- Ya basta, dime abuela ¿paso algo?¿Porque adelantaron tan repentinamente su viaje?.- pregunto Neflite, cambiando drásticamente el tema.

- Es verdad, las esperábamos hasta dentro de 2 meses.- dijo Zafiro

- ¿Qué creen?.- pregunto Serena

- ¿Qué?.- dijeron todos al unisonó

- ¡ME VOY A CASAR!.- dijo Serena muy emocionada, mientras mostraba su anillo de compromiso, el cual tenia un juego de brillantes sobre una sencilla montura de oro blanco.

- Nunca me imagine que Andrew diera un mal paso, digo un gran paso.- Dijo Neflite.

- ¡NEFLITE! Que malo eres.- dijo Serena.

- No en serio Serena, ¿estas segura que quieres casarte?.- pregunto Neflite

- Claro que si Neflite sabes que ya llevamos 3 años de noviazgo con Andrew, es normal que queramos dar este paso.

- Bueno, entonces ¡Felicidades Serena!.- dijo Zafiro mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

- Si muchas felicidades Serena, pensé que te quedarías solterona.- dijo Seiya

- Lo que mas nos preocupaba era el hecho que tuvieses que vivir con alguno de nosotros cuando envejecieras.- dijo Darien.

- Gracias chicos, aun que sus comentarios están de mas, con que me felicitaran era mas que suficiente.- Dijo Serena aun en medio de los 4 altos, guapos y fuertes hermanos Kino.

- Y tu Mako ¿No me vas a felicitar?.- dijo Serena

- Makoto se había quedado estática al escuchar la noticia de Serena, pero al sentir que Neflite la tomaba del brazo reacciono.- ¡Claro Serena! Muchas felicidades, espero que sean muy felices, ya era hora de que se decidieran.- dijo Makoto con una cálida sonrisa.

- Gracias Mako, estoy muy feliz de que al fin estaré para siempre con mi Andrew.

- Si Serena, estoy segura que así será.

- ¿Y cuando será la boda?.- pregunto Neflite

- Sera dentro de 2 meses.

- ¿Tan rápido?.- pregunto sorprendido Seiya.

- ¡No me digas que estas embarazada Serena!.- Dijo Darien, mientras Makoto palidecía al escuchar las palabras de su hermano.

- Tu… ¿estas embarazada Serena?.- pregunto Makoto temerosa de la respuesta.

- si Mako, tengo 3 meses de embarazo, como crees, lo que sucede es que Andrew me lo pidió hace 4 meses, y pues Nanami me dijo que esta noticia no se podía dar por teléfono, que vendríamos a Inglaterra a decirles, y con tantos preparativos se nos había hecho muy difícil el poder viajar.- Explico Serena

- Ya veo, entonces dentro de 2 meses es la boda.- dijo Makoto con una sonrisa fingida.

- Así es, y por esa razón todos ustedes regresaran a Tokio este fin de semana.- dijo Nanami

- ¿Regresar a Tokio?.- preguntaron los 4 hermanos viéndose los unos a los otros, para luego mirar a Makoto.

- Serena, ¿puedo invitar a una amiga a tu boda?.- pregunto Makoto, sorprendiendo a sus hermanos con su reacción.

- Claro Mako, invita a quien tu quieras, incluso si ya tienes novio lo puedes llevar.- dijo Serena

- ¿Novio? No ella no tiene novio.- afirmo Darien.

- veo que ustedes no han cambiado.- dijo Serena mirando a sus 4 hermanos.

- Entonces lleva a tu amiga Mako, no se te olvide decirle a tu amiga que nos iremos el sábado.

- Esta bien, ahora voy a salir, tengo que hacer un trabajo de la Universidad, y ya se me hizo tarde para reunirme con mis compañeros, así que regreso mas tarde.- Dijo Makoto mientras salía del estudio.

- ¿Compañeros? ¿Qué compañeros?.- dijo Darien mientras salía tras de su hermana.- Oye Makoto con quien te vas a re…- Darien fue detenido por Neflite, quien le indico que la dejara ir sola.

Afuera de la casa de los Kino un carro de color rojo estaba estacionado justo en la puerta de la casa.

- ¿Rei? ¿Que haces aquí?

- Sube Mako vine por ti.- dijo Rei

- pero como supiste que…

- yo lo se todo amiga.- dijo Rei interrumpiendo a Mako mientras guiñaba un ojo, Mako subió al carro de su amiga, agradeciendo los poderes especiales que decía tener Rei para saber cuando alguien la necesitaba.

- ¿Y bien, que sucedió? ¿Es sobre el rubio?.- pregunto Rei mientras conducía por las calles de Inglaterra

- Ellos… se van a casar.- dijo Makoto mientras dejaba escapar unas lagrimas.

- Mako, en verdad lo siento, se lo mucho que lo amas, y aunque siempre me has dicho lo contrario se que no lo has olvidado ni un momento.- dijo Rei mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

- ¿porque Rei? ¿Porque con mi hermana? Hay tantas chicas en el mundo y justo se fijo en mi ella.- decía Makoto con la voz entre cortada por el llanto.

- Mako, el gran Kami opera de una forma que nadie entiende, pero créeme que todo pasa por algo.- dijo Rei

- Luego de un par de horas en las que Makoto no paraba de llorar, las chicas pudieron platicar tranquilamente, Mako le conto como su hermana la había sorprendido con la noticia, como sus hermanos pensaron que Serena estaba embarazada, los detalles de el hermoso anillo de compromiso que llevaba puesto, y la necesidad de que ella como su amiga, la acompañara a la boda, a lo cual Rei no se negó.

- ¿Entonces tendríamos que irnos el sábado?.- pregunto Rei

- Si pero no eh olvidado el favor que me pediste, créeme que voy a hablar con mi abuela y conseguiré que me den permiso para llegar a Tokio el martes.

- Esta bien Mako, entonces yo arreglare las cosas para irme contigo el martes.

…

**Sábado…**

- Bueno hija, entonces las esperamos a ti y a Rei el Martes.- dijo Nanami

- si abuela solo será un viaje rápido a Brúcelas, sabes que el abuelo de Rei esta en Japón, y le pidió que fuera a ver como iba su cadena de restaurantes en ese lugar.- Explico Makoto

- Esta bien, Makoto, solo te pido que tengas cuidado, y a ustedes los espero el día Lunes en Japón.- dijo Nanami dirigiéndose a los 4 jóvenes que estaban junto a Makoto.

- Si abuela, recuerda que tenemos trabajos, y no podemos ausentarnos así por así.- dijo Neflite

- Si claro, como si no supiera lo que están planeando.- pensó Nanami, mientras se alejaba en el auto hacia el aeropuerto.

**Domingo…**

- Bueno chicos nos vemos el martes en Japón.- decía Makoto mientras se subía al auto que la llevaría a ella y a Rei al aeropuerto.

- Makoto ten cuidado, no te vayas a retrasar con tu llegada a Japón ¿de acuerdo? .- dijo Zafiro.

- Si hermano como digas.- dijo Makoto

- Nos vemos hermana, Rei las esperamos el martes.- dijo Darien mientras le guiñaba un ojo a esta última, mientras que Rei ignoraba sus coqueteos y cerraba la puerta del automóvil, ordenándole al chofer dirigirse al aeropuerto.

- Bien amiga ahora a divertirnos, y a quitarte el estrés antes de tu reencuentro con tu primer amor.- dijo Rei

- tengo que ir lo mas relajada posible Rei, esto será muy difícil, gracias a Dios mi abuela me dio permiso para ir contigo y mis hermanos tampoco se opusieron.- dijo Makoto.- pero ¿que es exactamente lo que tienes que hacer en los restaurantes de tu abuelo?

- lo que sucede es que tengo que reunirme con la persona encargada de la publicidad de los restaurantes en ese lugar, mi abuelo quiere darle una nueva imagen, por esa razón mando a mi hermano junto con las personas de la agencia de publicidad.- termino de explicar Rei

…

**Bélgica, Bruselas…**

- Bienvenidas chicas, Makoto que gusto verte.- dijo un joven de cabellos negros

- Gracias Ren, que gusto verte de nuevo.- dijo Makoto mientras saludaba al joven.

- Hola hermano, por fin nos volvemos a ver- dijo Rei

- Nos vimos hace un mes Rei.- dijo Ren

- Para mi ah sido una eternidad.- dijo Rei abrazando fuertemente a su hermano.

- Bueno primero iremos al hotel, luego nos reuniremos con la persona encargada de la publicidad en el restaurante.- dijo Ren mientras conducía el automóvil.

…

- Siga ese automóvil porfavor.

- Espero que Makoto no se de cuenta que la estamos siguiendo, si se entera se molestara mucho.

- Pues yo no les dije que vinieran todos, si quieres puedes regresarte Seiya.

- claro que no Neflite, tu dijiste que teníamos que seguirla, que algo no te parecía, por eso decidimos venir todos.- dijo Darien

- Ya dejen de quejarse, lo bueno es que Ren esta con ellas.- dijo Zafiro.

…

**Dentro de un pequeño hotel…**

- ¿Estas cómoda en tu habitación?

- Si Rei, gracias.

- aun no entiendo porque no quisiste que nos quedáramos en el mismo hotel que mi hermano.

- Es que, había escuchado hablar de este hotel y me pareció buena idea conocerlo.- dijo Mako

- Bueno Mako si tu lo dices, entonces vamos, Ren dijo que ya nos están esperando.- dijo Rei.

…

- Claro, era de esperarse que ella no quisiera hospedarse en ese hotel, ya que pertenece a la familia Handsford, y según tengo entendido Andrew se ha hecho cargo del negocio de su familia, seguramente no quiere encontrarse con el antes de regresar a Japón, por mínima que sea la posibilidad.- dijo Zafiro.

- Bueno entonces hay que seguirlas nuevamente.- dijo Darien.

**3 horas mas tarde…**

- no pensé que esa reunión durara tanto tiempo.- dijo Makoto.

- Lo siento amiga, yo tampoco me imagine que nos fuera a tomar mucho tiempo.- dijo Rei

- ¿Chicas quieren ir a tomar algo?.- pregunto Ren

- a mi me gustaría descansar un rato chicos.- Dijo Makoto.

- ¿Te sientes mal?.- pregunto Rei

…

- Chicos tenemos un problema…

- ¡Ssssh! Cállate Seiya, creo que Mako no se siente muy bien.

- pero no se imaginan a quien me acabo de encontrar en el bar.- dijo Seiya

- Seiya, deja de hablar que no escuchamos.- dijo Zafiro

- Andrew esta aquí muchachos

- ¿Queee? Pero que hace aquí?- exclamaron los chicos al unisonó.

- Según me dijo acaba de cerrar el trato con el hasta ahora dueño de este lugar, ahora pasa a formar parte de la línea de hoteles de la familia Handsford, y lo peor es que esta apunto de encontrarse con Makoto.- dijo Seiya mientras señalaba el lugar donde se encontraba Makoto, Ren y Rei, mientras que Andrew caminaba justo en dirección hacia ellas.

NF:

Hay bueno, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, se que me tarde un poco, pero la Universidad me absorbe mucho, y luego pues ya lo había terminado y se me olvido guardar el documento. (Que tonta) vv. Bueno espero les guste, dejen un review porfa :D.

Bye. Lucely


End file.
